Unforgettable Fire
by Marsky
Summary: The mist could act as a catalyst, and aphrodisiac, and an enhancer to potion properties. It could also start and Unforgettable Love. Harry/Draco SLASH
1. Ice

Author's Note: This is going to be SLASH. Two boys are going to fall in love, kiss, etc. If you don't like this type of stuff, leave. This is your last warning. No slash in this chapter, though.  
  
Chapter One: Ice  
  
Harry Potter was having a very hard time sleeping. His normally comfortable sheets felt scratchy and stiff, and he was hungry enough to eat a hippogriff. That night he had missed dinner because he had had Quidditch practice with the rest of his team. Ron, the new captain, was as strict as Oliver Wood about staying in shape and practicing all of the detailed strategies for upcoming games. Since attempting to fall asleep appeared to be futile, Harry decided that he would go down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. He reached into his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak, both from his father's days at Hogwarts.  
  
Checking if everyone in the dorm was asleep, he threw the invisibility cloak over himself with a swish. A whispered 'lumos' helped him to see where he was going, and he walked briskly down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible in case anyone was in the common room. He gazed around, and in the red glow of the fire saw some random 5th year cramming for a potions test tomorrow. If there was one thing was always a constant in this castle, it was that Severus Snape's tests were hard, and the teacher took off for every little nit-picky detail (that is, if you weren't a Slytherin).  
  
Making his way across the common room he opened the portrait and started his midnight escapade. He glanced down at the blank looking piece of parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines started to curl across the page, forming an accurate map of Hogwarts and all of the people in it. He located himself, and checked the corridors where he would be walking, and saw no threat. He kept scanning the map, looking for Filch, when a dot caught his eye. Draco Malfoy was out, and seemed to be in the Charms classroom with Hermione. This was very odd, for Malfoy despised muggle-borns, and Hermione was most definitely was one. He decided to check it out, hoping that Herm (as he now called her) was okay. Draco was notorious for being the son of a dark wizard ever since the defeat of Voldemort. There were still threats, even if the Dark Lord himself was gone.  
  
He walked slowly towards the Charms corridor, making as little noise as possible. The war against Voldemort had made Filch more short-tempered and pessimistic (if that was possible) and he had been begging Dumbledore for his torture paraphernalia even more than he had begged before. It was pathetic, really.  
  
He finally arrived and opened the door silently. He looked in the room and what he saw shocked him. It was against everything he had ever learned or known. Hermione was snogging Malfoy, his nemesis, and she seemed to be enjoying it. Draco still had his eyes open, and he seemed too flabbergasted to be able to push her away or something of the like. His eyes were trained on the door. Hadn't it been closed a few minutes ago? Harry was staring into Draco's eyes, and he only saw disgust and coldness. Ice; it was what Draco Malfoy was made of. There was no warmth, no love. Then his eyes closed, and he started to fervently respond to Hermione's ministrations, as if he was being controlled by someone else. Hermione's face was now flushed with desire, and every once and a while she would let out a small whimper. Harry was rooted to the place; he couldn't take away his eyes from the disturbing sight. He had been there for eternity, yet only a second.  
  
Then as if nothing had happened, Draco pulled back. He opened his eyes, and Harry saw how dark they were when they were passion enflamed; they were a black abyss, surrounded by a small ring of silver. He muttered a few words and a silver mist formed around him. Hermione did the same thing, except that her haze was a golden brown. He took out a small container and closed it around some of the silver, and then closed it around some gold. The mist inside the bottle turned into two different colored liquids that seemed to repel each other. The silver liquid slowly flowed to the bottom, never mixing with the gold, and the gold floated on top of the silver.  
  
"Damn, I wish that there was some other way to activate this. Now I am going to have to brush my teeth until dawn. I don't want any traces of a female's kiss on my lips, especially yours, Mudblood." It took awhile for Hermione to come out of her lusty stupor and think of a response.  
  
"It's not my fault, Malfoy!" (A/N: Brilliant reply, if I say so myself. :OP) "Yes it is! You are the one that figured out how to get some raw passion! I'm just someone who's trying to find the uses of it."  
  
"Yeah, so you can create some sort of dark potion! You most likely won't even give me credit for what I thought of."  
  
"That shows how much you know about me, Mudblood. I wouldn't use it in a dark potion. The darkness corrupted my father, and killed my mother. And I'm surprised that it actually worked. I wouldn't have been able to explain it to anyone, so of course I'll give you credit. I'm also surprised we have any 'passion' between us, especially enough to form the mist!"  
  
"I've already told you how works for anyone that is willing to kiss someone else and mutter the spell. Honestly, you are acting like Ron. He always forgets what I say!"  
  
"Don't ever compare me to Weasel again, and I'll be going now. Bye, Granger."  
  
"Okay, Malfoy. And also, your secret's safe with me."  
  
"Which secret? The fact that I kissed you or the fact that I'm gay?" Malfoy said this with a smirk on his face, almost in a friendly manner. The key word was almost, because he would never soil himself with the friendship of a mudblood.  
  
"Both."  
  
That was where the conversation ended. Harry narrowly avoided being brushed by Draco when he left. After a while, Hermione departed as well, and started to walk back towards the Gryffindor common room, muttering to herself. Harry followed her, but before she could go to the girls' dormitories, Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak. Hermione turned around and the look on her face was priceless. If Harry hadn't been there to see her kissing Malfoy, he would still have been suspecting something scandalous, because Hermione looked very, very guilty.  
  
"Er. Hello, Harry. Why are you up so late?"  
  
"I could be asking you the same thing, Herm. Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"You know what you were just doing in the Charm's room; something involving a spell, a kiss, and my current enemy. What was that stuff in the air anyway?" Hermione's eyes widened, and a frightened look was on her face. She should have been more careful. Now Harry knew about her spell, and about Draco's secrets.  
  
"Y-you saw that? D-Draco is g-going to kill me! Nobody is supposed to know about his preference. Oh my goodness! You won't tell, will you? Please don't tell. And it was only one kiss! Not even special. It was strictly for scientific purposes! Please don't tell!" This was all said in one breath, and towards the end Hermione was looking a little blue in the face.  
  
"Herm, I'm not going to tell. I was just wondering what that was all about. You still haven't told me what that mist was though." Then Hermione regained her composure, and looked at Harry with an even gaze.  
  
"I don't intend to until Draco tells me what it can do. We could both be famous, you know."  
  
"Fine. Goodnight, Herm." Harry walked towards his dorms and flopped himself onto his bed. He thought about Draco's secret, and about how he had so easily said that he wouldn't tell. He really would do anything for his friend. He rolled over onto his stomach and heard a loud grumble. He had forgotten all about his dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the cold dungeons, Draco Malfoy was brushing his teeth, staring at the vial of silver and gold that was sitting on his dresser. They were still not mixing, even though earlier he had shaken the vial. It was pointless, like mixing oil and water. He started to floss; the vial was still there, the gold and silver separated. It was the essence of Hermione and him. Never mixing, always separate. He washed out his mouth, and put up his toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss.  
  
Once finished, he went over to the vial, and opened it. He poured the contents into a small cauldron. He touched the gold liquid; it was warm and sticky, kind of like honey with the consistency of water. It reflected the personality of the Gryffindor that it had been born from. He then touched the silver liquid. It was cold and felt like soft snow. It was a disheartening type of cold, the kind of cold that reached your soul and made you feel depressed and bitter. This was the difference between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. One was warm, one was cold. One cared for others, one was indifferent. One felt emotions, the other felt nothing. One was trying to say warm and loving; the other trying to avoid it. They never mixed.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: There will actually be something resembling a plot later in the story, and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter finished in a timely manner, although there are no promises. This will be Harry/Draco slash, and Hermione is there as a pawn (isn't she special). Another warning: I don't have a very good sense of humor. I love humorous stories, but when I attempt comedy it's not very funny and/or well written. :O) If you are still reading this, I have one request, and that is to review. It would be really appreciated. Please!! 


	2. Meetings

Chapter Two: The Agreement  
The next morning Draco woke up to the sound of Crabbe and Goyle snoring obnoxiously loud, and the gloom of the Hogwarts dungeons. When he walked into the common room he noted the usual cautious behavior and the scoffs on all of his housemate's faces. He sneered right back at them (sometimes he wondered if sneering could be considered the Slytherin way of greeting people) and with one last glance back into the common room he walked out through the stone wall. He walked through the halls quickly, making his way to delicious, nutritious breakfast (*). He wanted to get there before Crabbe and Goyle, because once they arrived the food at the table seemed to rapidly disappear.  
  
In his haste to the Great Hall, he failed to notice the approaching head of bushy brown hair, otherwise known as Hermione Granger. She made a coughing noise in the back of her throat, trying to get his attention, but it didn't work. She then started talking, and Draco snapped out of his early morning stupor, but he still didn't acknowledge her.  
  
"Draco, wait! I have something very important to tell you! Harry knows about what happened last night!" That was when he turned around, his face barely concealing his rage, and his stiff stance saying that you better have a damn good excuse. His eyes had a fire in them that Hermione had never seen before, and she was glad that she usually wasn't the target of his rage, just his insults.  
  
"What the hell? How did he find out? I thought that you said it was a secret." All of this was said in a very calm voice. It was like the calmness before a storm, a horrible, earth-shaking storm. This was definitely not a good sign for Hermione. "How could he do that? Did he force-feed you Veritaserum? Did he torture you? Did he threaten you? Don't tell me, I already know the answer. NO! He is too good of a friend to do that to you! He probably just had to ask you, and then you'd tell him because 'you can't betray your friend's trust'!"  
  
"I did not, Malfoy! He has an invisibility cloak! He saw us, and I would never just tell him!"  
  
"What? How did Potter get his hands on an invisibility cloak?"  
  
"It was his father's, and I expect you to not tell anyone about it. It means a lot to him, since his father is dead and all."  
  
"Why shouldn't I tell? He knows my secrets, which you said that you'd keep."  
  
"He didn't intend to know your secrets! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"  
  
"Fine, then. Tell him that if any other Gryffindors, particularly Weasley, know about my sexual preference that the rest of my house will know about his invisibility cloak." Hermione thought about this a second, trying to see if Malfoy was being tricky and getting her into an undesirable situation. It didn't appear suspicious, and it didn't benefit him in any way, so she agreed.  
  
"Okay, Malfoy. It's a deal."  
  
"I have to go to breakfast before dumb and dumber show up and eat the whole table. I'll talk to you later, Granger. Bring Potter with you. I have to explain something that I noticed last night to both of you."  
  
"Why do you want Harry there?"  
  
"I assume that you told him about the experiment that we are doing, since he saw the mist and the kiss."  
  
"Actually, when he asked I told him that it was nothing of his concern, and that he should shove off. Not in those words, of course, but that was the general idea." Hermione said this with a lot of smugness.  
  
"I didn't know that you had it in you, Granger. Bring him anyways. I'll meet you in the potion's extra credit room at 8 tonight." With that he turned on his heel and headed towards the Slytherin table. He sat down and served himself breakfast and a leisurely pace. When he was nibbling on his toast (all of the other foods had been eaten by Crabbe and Goyle) he noticed Harry come into the room. His green eyes scanned the Slytherin table until they rested on a certain Draco Malfoy. He offered him a nod, which was quickly returned. Satisfied, he headed towards the Gryffindor table, and sat himself down between Ron and Hermione. He reflected on what Hermione had told him earlier  
  
~~~  
  
Harry had just woken up, and dressed in his (horribly annoying) school robes. He walked down the stairs, and saw Hermione pacing the common room in a nervous manner. Usually she was curled up in the corner with her dusty tomes, researching some hex or a potion. This didn't bother him too much, he knew the N.E.W.T.S. were coming, so Hermione could be stressing about that, but when she called out his name, he knew there was trouble.  
  
"Harry! I have to tell you something." Ron stood up; obviously wanting to know what was going on. "Alone." She then spun on her heel and headed towards a more secluded part of the common room. Ron looked sad, and a little betrayed, but he held his tongue (unlike most other times) and gave a look to Harry that clearly said 'you are going to tell me what is going on.' Harry followed Hermione to the spot by the wall that Hermione had claimed as her 'studying table'.  
  
"Malfoy wants you to come to our 'meeting' tonight, because he has something important to tell us. Be at the extra-credit potions room at eight o'clock, and if you are late, don't expect me to cover for you. He also knows that you know, and he knows that you have an invisibility cloak, so don't threaten him about telling his secret. He also said that if you tell any Gryffindors about his sexual preferences, all of the Slytherins would know about your cloak. He also says that you look very sexy in your Hogwarts robes."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I was just kidding. It was a test to see if you were listening." Hermione said this with an enigmatic smile, one that looked half mischievous and half mysterious. Hermione was acting very, very odd.  
  
~~~  
  
Coming back to the present he heard Ron asking him what the meeting was all about. Hermione cut in ("It's none of your business, Ronald Weasley!") and Ron said to Harry in a low tone, "You will tell me what she said later, Harry." Harry's breakfast was normal (Ron nearly choked on a pancake, Hermione rambled on about the N.E.W.T.S., and Seamus endlessly flirted with Dean), and he spent the rest of Saturday doing his Divination homework. This week he would nearly choke on a head of broccoli, he would fall down a flight of stairs and break his arm, and Quidditch would result in him falling off of his broom. Ah, the joys of Divination.  
  
As the hours in the day crawled on slowly, he finished his potions essay, he Transfiguration assignment, and his Defense Against the Dark Arts Thesis paper. During this time, Hermione and Ron set their own personal record of 'most fights possible in a span of less than 1 day' with 46 fights. Ron was extremely curious about what Harry and Hermione had talked about, and he didn't feel like doing his potions essay. Harry thought that Ron and Hermione fought like a married couple, and he wouldn't be surprised if a few hexes flew by the end of the hour that he had left until the meeting.  
  
~~~  
  
Finally, at 8 o'clock (on the dot) Harry made his way to the cold dungeons of Hogwarts and knocked on the door leading to the extra credit room. The door opened really quickly and someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Potter it was. We wouldn't want the Slytherins to know about you coming here. They are all rather angry at you because you imprisoned their families and friends."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"You're defeat of the Dark Lord spurred all of the arrests, so you are technically the cause, or at least you are in their eyes."  
  
"Okay, then. Their minds are really twisted."  
  
"They are Slytherins, what do you expect?" That was the final comment on that line of thought, and both boys shared a comfortable, yet not companionable silence.  
  
Hermione arrived about five minutes later looking flushed and a little bit disheveled, very similar to how she looked after she had kissed Draco.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. What were you up to before you came here?"  
  
"That is none of your business, Harry. Now, Draco, you wanted to talk to us. What is it?"  
  
"First, let me show you how our mists acted towards each other." He pointed towards the cauldron and the liquids that never mixed. "I tried to shake them in the same vial, but they acted like oil and water. I also tried a bonding potion, but it fizzled out. Poke them, and feel the differences between the temperatures and texture." At that both Harry and Hermione touched the different liquids. They seemed fascinated by the liquids that filled the cauldron. They were complete opposites.  
  
"I tried adding them to potions, but they just neutralized the potion, making it ineffective. My theory from when Hermione explained the mists to me was that they would act as a catalyst, and aphrodisiac, and an enhancer to potion properties, and I think I was right, but we have the mists wrong. I think we need to mix them together. Although, when they don't mix they could act as a neutralizer to something you believe might be a poison or something of the like. The rest is up to you, Hermione. You need to get mists that combine somehow, or maybe you need to come up with a new spell to create the mists."  
  
"Hey! Don't go blaming this on my part! Maybe we just need to find someone else that is more 'compatible." Hermione truly took offence at the fact that Draco said that her part was wrong, even though it wasn't.  
  
"I'm not blaming it on you! Potter, did I ever say that she was wrong and it was her fault?"  
  
"Er. not really, but you see, you kind of implied it. Why are you bringing me into this little spat!" He turned to Hermione. "It is your spell," then he turned to Draco, "and your potion ingredient. I have nothing to do with this."  
  
"Yes you do! You walked in on us snogging, so now you are part of this, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"I have to agree with Draco on this one Harry." After much arguing Harry reluctantly agreed to be part of the potion and spell, as long as he didn't have to explain things to other people. Finally, around 10 o'clock the "meeting" was over. All arguments were resolved, but not all problems were unsolved. How could they get passion to mix, if the creator and tester didn't mix? Hermione and Draco didn't tell him the spell that activated what Hermione now dubbed as 'raw passion' and he had a feeling that it would be a long while until they did. During their meeting he had looked into Draco's eyes, and they both made a silent pact. As long as they were working together on the new ingredient, they could be civil to each other. Harry was thankful that he wouldn't have Malfoy constantly annoying him. And he was also fascinated by the depth of those silver eyes.  
  
~~~  
Author's Note: I'd like to give a BIG thank-you to my TWO Reviewers! I was so happy when I got it (I am completely serious, usually its one of my friends that leaves a review) that I was being really hyper and dancing all around the upstairs. That might have been partly to blame on the Dr. Pepper, but hey, it could have been the review! :O) Thanks asaroth69 & Silver Angel!  
  
*The saying delicious, nutritious, breakfast is an inside joke between me and some of my friends. Please disregard it. :OP 


	3. The Next Morning

Chapter 3: The Day After  
  
The morning after the meeting, Sunday to be exact, was very dreary indeed. Harry started to wake up when Ron nudged his shoulder and began to speak.  
  
"Come on, Harry! It's sunrise. We need to practice Quidditch! We play Ravenclaw next weekend, and I've heard that they have developed a new game tactic."  
  
"Go 'way, Ron. It can't even be seven yet, an' I need my rest." After saying this Harry yawned and flopped back down onto his still warm bed. Just as he was about to return to the blissful realm of dreams... "GET UP NOW!"  
  
Harry shot up at the deafening noise. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. As he was getting his Quidditch robes out of his trunk, he mumbled something suspiciously sounding like "stupid Quidditch captains... it's not even seven yet," and while he was getting out and grumbling her maintained a glare that would make Voldemort cringe. Ron saw it and grinned, yes, grinned. He had become impervious the glare of death ever since he had become the obsessive captain that forced teammates out of their beds at ungodly hours.  
  
After Harry put on his Quidditch robes, Ron pulled him out of his room and into the common room. He managed to say a rushed "Hi Herm!" before the portrait was opened and he was dragged all of the way to the entrance hall. Ron directed him to the Great Hall, and opened the doors before he slowed down to a speed that Harry's sleepy body was comfortable with.  
  
Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and nodded in their general direction before heading to his usual spot. In his peripheral vision he saw a glimmer as a white-blonde head nodded back. He smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
As Draco was eating breakfast he figured out many things. One, Crabbe and Goyle were acting very strange (the appeared to be in a pensive mood). Two, Harry Potter has bright green eyes. One figures this out when said eyes are staring at you all breakfast, especially when they aren't clouded with enmity or confusion.  
  
Draco, after analyzing all of the different colors of green that could describe Harry's eyes, then realized that his 'nemesis' was staring at him, and he was enjoying it in a very uncanny way. This day was beginning to be very odd. Just to make the day seem a little bit less out of the ordinary he decided to give the glare that the Slytherins had dubbed the 'Potter Glare'. Potter didn't look like he was paying attention, but when the weasel murmured something in his ear he looked up at his eyes and cringed. Draco's gaze still had an effect on him. Excellent.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was staring at Draco, still half asleep, with a silly grin plastered on his face. Draco looked really good, considering the fact that it was 6:30 in the morning. Harry had always thought that Draco would be one of those vain people that needed 'beauty sleep', but apparently he pulled off his sexiness without it. Wait. Since when has he been sexy?  
  
Harry, realizing the context of his thoughts, zoned out. His face was a blank canvas ready to be painted with a spectrum of emotions. He was suddenly thrown out of his trance by Ron clapping him on the back.  
  
"Hey, mate. Why is Malfoy glaring at you, besides the fact that he has a stick permanently stuck in his arse? Have you done anything lately?"  
  
"No. not that I know of."  
  
He shifted his gaze up to his eyes. Ooh, Malfoy's eyes were a beautiful silver color. He winced. That was a thought that he didn't need to ponder at the moment, and anyway, he wasn't gay at all! Harry was very uncomfortable being in the same room as Malfoy, especially since he was thinking of him in a different way than he usually did.  
  
"Ron, let's go to practice. I think I have had enough food to last me until lunch."  
  
"Okay, Harry."  
  
~~~  
  
When Harry came back from Quidditch practice to the common rooms he was sweaty and exhausted. He was heading up towards his bed, but before he could reach the door he was stopped by Hermione. She needed him to tell Malfoy that she was busy today and that she couldn't make the meeting tonight.  
  
"Why can't you make the meeting tonight? I don't want to be in the room with that thing for more than necessary."  
  
"It's none of your business why I can't go, and you have to be there. We only have the weekends to work, and he might have something important to say."  
  
"Fine, but it is only because you are bossing me around. If you are ever busy again, I won't cover for you." Hermione glared at him. "However, if you tell me what it is for, I might help you."  
  
"Fine. I will just have to make the rest of the meetings."  
  
"I guess you will, Herm."  
  
Hermione stalked away with an angry look on her face. She went and conversed with Lavender, scowling at Harry the whole time. Harry knew she hated Lavender, and he also knew that she was talking to her as a last resort (Ron was off somewhere). After a few minutes of conversation Hermione went out the portrait hole, throwing one last nasty look at Harry.  
She headed up to the Astronomy tower. She really loved looking at the stars, but that wasn't why she was here tonight. She heard footsteps approaching, quiet and measured. She smiled. It was just like him to try to sneak to one of their meetings, even if it was perfectly normal for them to be hanging out.  
  
A deep voice sounded, "Hello, love." She really loved her pet name. She turned around with a watery smile on her face. She had waited so long for him to notice her, and it had finally paid off.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was walking to the dungeons, thinking about how stupid Hermione was and how he could get revenge on her. Didn't she know how uncomfortable he was around Malfoy?  
  
He reached the extra credit potion room and knocked twice. Draco slowly opened the door, which really surprised Harry.  
  
"What happened to the 'opening the door really fast and nearly choking me to death' entrance?"  
  
"It's Sunday. The Slytherins always hang around the common room and drink a bit. It's their way of being rebellious."  
  
"Gosh, Slytherins are very, very weird. Well, Hermione told me to tell you that she is 'busy' tonight. Don't ask me why, because she refused to tell me."  
  
"That's fine. It would be weird doing the experiments for tonight with her anyways. I've gathered that she has a boyfriend."  
  
"She didn't tell me anything about one."  
  
"Yesterday she came in looking like she had just kissed someone, and she was late. She had a boyfriend, Potter."  
  
"Fine, Malfoy. Now, what are we doing tonight that would make her or us uncomfortable."  
  
"We are going to see what it does by itself. I've added some of it to water, so it's diluted. I'm pretty sure that it's not poisonous, but just in case I have made some anti-toxin potions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and we aren't going to use the potions unless we feel like it would make us really sick. I want to see what it can do, everything it can do." At that statement Draco went over to the table and picked up two goblets, handing one to Harry. He lifted the glass in a mock toast and gulped all of the substance down. Harry did the same.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: I was in a very evil mood. Two cliffhangers in one chapter! What will the potion do? Who is Herm's mystery man? Will Marsky get the chapter out in a timely manner? See next chapter! Please leave a review! Thank you for reviewing last chapter asaroth69 and koureshin! :O) It was greatly appreciated.  
  
P.S. Does anyone know how to get bold, italic, or underlining for ff.net? I still haven't figured it out! 


	4. Bittersweet

Author's Note: I have decided to never do a cliffy again. Not only do they make the readers mad, but they are a pain in the @ss to write off of (excuse the language). In this chapter there is slash! (YAY!)  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the other chapters, so I'm putting it here. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. are NOT my characters. I just like to borrow them and mess around with all of their minds and/or bodies. : P  
  
~~~ Chapter four: Bittersweet  
  
"Oh, and we aren't going to use the potions unless we feel like it would make us really sick. I want to see what it can do, everything it can do." At that statement Draco went over to the table and picked up two goblets, handing one to Harry. He lifted the glass in a mock toast and gulped all of the substance down. Harry did the same.  
  
Draco could feel the silvery liquid moving down his throat; it was a nice sort of warmth, but once the potion had gotten into his veins, he felt like he was on fire. Every color surrounded him, all swirling together, to make something resembling a myriad of rainbows twisting around in circles and wavy lines. All of the rainbows ended up pointing towards Harry. Draco's skin was flushed and hot, and he felt that he needed to be kissing Harry. It was the only coherent thought racing through his brain. Get Harry. Get Harry. Get Harry. Over and over again. He moved towards the other boy.  
  
Harry could sense the liquid's hot path through his body. He could visualize the silver flames dancing in his veins, making his blood thin and his pulse race. His vision was clouded, except for where Draco was standing with a crazed look on his face. Dilated silver eyes were calling him, telling him to go with his instincts and work towards his own gratification. Harry moved towards the other boy with a predatory gleam in his blazing eyes. Draco needed to be his. He had to get him.  
  
When they finally came together, there were no tentative butterfly kisses that made your stomach flip. It was not sweet. Actually it was far from sweet. Lips were gnashing against each other, tongues dancing in an ancient rhythm. Both boys had closed their eyes. This had been going on a long time, and was becoming more heated and passionate every second that went by. Harry nibbled on Draco's bottom lip, and Draco slid his tongue across the roof of Harry's mouth. Both moaned at the same time.  
  
Draco began to back Harry up to the door of the room. The wood scraped against Harry's back, and even through all the layers of his school uniform it hurt, but all pain was forgotten once Draco began to nip and lick at the sensitive pulse point on his neck. Harry wrapped his long legs around the Slytherin, and raised his head in an attempt to let Draco nibble more at him. It hurt, but it was a heavenly type of ache. It was an ache that could only lead to pleasure. He needed more; Draco needed more.  
  
The blond then began to lower both heated bodies to the floor, still kissing Harry with all of the passion that he could muster. He began to undo Harry's tie, then started to raise the school robe. He started at the bottom, and on the way up, his hands brushed all the way up Harry's well- developed legs, over hips, over the smooth expanse of Harry's stomach, and finally over Harry's head. His lips crashed down on Harry's once again, and he began to unbutton Harry's shirt. As he saw the revealed skin, he couldn't help but to indulge in it. Harry felt a heated tongue licking whenever the tan flesh was accessible. It wasn't enough. He needed satisfaction.  
  
"Draco. hurry. I need you." At this comment Draco sobered, but he couldn't stop. The need to have Harry was powerful. He savored Harry, noticing how he tasted like summer and vanilla, but his unoccupied hand was moving towards the goblet of anti-toxin. He couldn't succumb to his desires, no matter how urgent they were.  
  
"Here...drink this... before... mmmm... it's too late." Harry did as he was told, and his overwhelming want to be with Draco was dulled, but not completely sated. Harry wanted more; he wanted complete satisfaction from Draco. He wanted Draco to get rid of the stiffness in his pants. Getting off that line of thought, he handed the goblet to the other panting boy, who took a huge swallow of the antitoxin. He shuddered.  
  
"God, this stuff is revolting, but it sure gets the job done." He gave Harry a timid smile. This would really change how they acted towards each other. Draco now had a taste of something delicious, and he wanted more. He wanted Potter, the forbidden fruit, all for himself; no one else wanted Harry to pleasure them as much as Draco did, and it was obvious. His erection was throbbing, and pressing painfully against the constraints of his slacks. He would need a cold shower later, at this rate.  
  
Seconds of uncomfortable silence passed between the two aroused boys. Then, after Harry looked down at his watch, he said "Well... that has to have been the shortest meeting in the history of Hogwarts. It was a grand total of 10 minutes."  
  
"Who said it was over, Potter?"  
  
"Well... I kind of have a... problem, and I need to get rid of it... now."  
  
"I have a problem, too. You aren't the only one that got a bit excited over our 'experiment'" Draco coughed, and looked everywhere but Harry. Why did I have to say that, and ruin what little shreds of sanity I have left? Damn.  
  
"But, I have to get rid of mine... Ron or Herm will see, and I don't know where they are, so if-"  
  
"Potter! It's not that bad, you know. It's actually pretty normal, and you have robes that you can cover it with!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Potter. Now, since we have about 1 and a half hours until these meetings usually end, I think that we need to discuss what happened, and if you want to wait until tomorrow, we can talk about other things."  
  
"I want to leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, then." Harry looked at Draco with disdain. Draco looked flustered, and his gaze was now back on Harry, fixed on his face with a look of longing on his face. "But if you try anything, I'll have to break your face."  
  
Draco hesitated, then, "Deal." There was a long pause before Harry spoke.  
  
"How did you know that you were... you know?"  
  
"You'll have to be a little less vague than that. I don't know... you know."  
  
"Fine. how did you know that you were g-gay?"  
  
"Well, I never really kissed a guy, until tonight that is," Harry blushed "but I didn't get excited by girls, like all of the other guys did. I think Pug-face Pansy ruined the female part of our species for me."  
  
"Oh." Harry felt relief flood him. He had liked Cho, and last year he had dated Ginny Weasley, until her overprotective brother and his best friend told him to back off. He was safe, except for the annoying reminder that he was aroused because of a boy, Malfoy nonetheless. This wasn't good.  
  
Both boys discussed how the potion had made them emotional, overheated, and obviously very turned on. After a few minutes of quiet and amicable chatting, Harry asked if he could go. He needed to get back before Hermione suspected anything.  
  
Draco said an irritable "Fine!" and gave him a glare that could freeze fire. He had seen the relief on Harry's face earlier; when he told him how he knew he was different. Life just wasn't fair. Everything good that he ever received was taken away. He knew Potter was embarrassed and wouldn't like it if he tried to do that again, especially if he wasn't under the influence of a potion ingredient. That was out of the question. A crystal tear splashed down a porcelain face. Potter's kiss had felt too exquisite to be real. But it was. It was a bittersweet kiss. It felt so good, but it could never happen. It was his first time to cry in years. This blasted ingredient really affected his emotions!  
  
He recorded all of the happenings in his "scientific journal" leaving out the parts about him craving more. He wrote about the fire in his veins, and the mood swings and such. He wrote about the kiss with Harry, and how intense it had been. There was a tear splash on the page. Damn Potter and his really good kisses.  
  
Draco forgot his journal when he went off to bed. Any prying eyes could find it in a flash, and they would know exactly what Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been up to.  
  
~~~  
  
A deep voice sounded, "Hello, love." She really loved her pet name. She turned around with a watery smile on her face. She had waited so long for him to notice her, and it had finally paid off.  
  
"Hello, Ron." Tears of joy started streaming down Hermione's face. If she had known that all it would take would be to make him jealous of Harry, she would have done it much sooner.  
  
"Don't cry, Herm! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come!" Ron turned around and started walking towards the door.  
  
"No, don't go! You didn't do anything. It's just that I have been waiting for you to come to me for so long and now you are here. I really like you, and these are tears of joy." She smiled. He was relieved at her admission, and he was extremely delighted that she 'really liked' him. A head of red hair moved towards one with bushy brown hair. Lips met, and gently brushed.  
  
"I'm so glad that you waited for me, and I can't believe that I was so thick!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's an everyday occurrence, so I didn't expect you to know right away"  
  
"Hey! Are you insinuating that I am always stupid?"  
  
"I'm not insinuating, I'm flat out saying."  
  
"Oh, Herm!" Lips met again, starting a beautiful relationship between two of the Golden Trio.  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled in his office, for he had been waiting for this relationship to blossom for a long time. Ron and Hermione's dots on his map (one similar to the Marauder's Map, except that it showed the activity of couples and soon to be couples) were labeled "in love" and "kissing". In his happy thoughts of Ron and Hermione, he failed to notice the two dots in the Slytherin dungeons that were clearly labeled "snogging", and one in the pair "infatuated".  
  
~~~  
  
Pansy Parkinson, know as Pug-face to many, was the typical Slytherin. Whenever she found things that could embarrass people, she used them to her advantage. She was always nosing around, too. She was a power-hungry little bitch, and she loved every bit of it. When she stumbled upon a journal in the extra-credit potions room, she couldn't banish the evil smirk from her face. A certain Draco Malfoy was going to be doing a lot of groveling in the next few weeks... wait, change that to months.  
  
~~~  
  
Another Author's Note: I can't believe I wrote this crap! If anyone wants to help me rewrite the 'intense' scenes or write future ones please send me an email. I cannot write that type of stuff. That is why the chapter took so long (besides the two tests, UIL, and loads of Homework). Thanks asaroth69, Hyperbole (I hope this chap. clears up your question about which one they drank), momo, Shella, jeannie81, koureshin, SnippyandSnarky, and Silver Angel! I felt really special when I got all of these reviews. :) Umm... thanks to the reviewers of the un-edited (and very crappy) early chapter four. There were some minor changes. I hope you noticed. 


	5. Pansy

Author's Note: Okay... I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Umm... I know that my chapters are short and stuff, but I have had major ass writer's block. I tried writing, but all of it was crap. Actually... I am still not satisfied by it. Anyways, here is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. *cough* Also, if you didn't read the new chapter 4, you need to.  
  
Chapter 5: Pansy  
  
Monday morning was no fun at all for Draco. He was greeted by someone he never would willingly talk to. But today, 'not wanting to talk to' would be an understatement. "Draco... wakey wakey! It's your Pansy!" Draco cracked open a bleary eye. He focused on the dirty-blonde girl who was bouncing on his bed.  
  
"Go away, Pug-face. I am not in the mood for this. It is too early in the morning" He then looked over at his beside clock. 5:53 AM, marvelous, just marvelous.  
  
"No it's not. You have to help me do hair and makeup!" Pansy gave Draco a smug grin. There was no way that he could back out of this.  
  
"What the hell? Since when have I done your hair and makeup?"  
  
"Ooh... since last night! Speaking of last night, guess what I found!"  
  
"Parkinson, will you please shut up?! It's too damn early for me to have to listen to this." Draco rolled over onto his side, ignoring Pansy and trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"Oh, you really shouldn't be saying that, Draco, Especially when I have something from the extra-credit room, where you 'met' Potter last night." The self-satisfied look on Pansy's face intensified. "I mean, I had my suspicions that you weren't completely straight, since you never took some *genuine* interest in me. But Potter? You could have done so much better than that!"  
  
"I'm not with Potter, you hag. Will you let me go back to sleep?"  
  
"No, Malfoy. And according to this journal, you got a thorough snogging from him. That must mean you are together, or something close to that." Draco shot up from the warmth of his sheets, a panicked look plastered on his face.  
  
"Give it here, Parkinson!"  
  
"No, I am having far too much fun."  
  
"Fine, I'm up. What do you want me to do?" Pansy gave him a look that said 'you are so thick.'  
  
"Fix my hair and makeup of course." Draco groaned in displeasure.  
  
~~~  
  
Pansy had Draco on a leash, a very short one, too. Earlier, he had tried to get the journal from her with a summoning charm, but she had been prepared for that. The look on his face when he turned up empty handed had been a very amusing one, though.  
  
She sauntered into the great hall with a grin on her face. She just loved to be evil, especially when it got her things that she wanted or needed.  
  
"You are looking very fine today, Pansy!" Blaise exclaimed. That fool had been trying to 'seduce her with his charms' since 5th year, but he wasn't the only one that was giving Pansy appreciative looks. She sat down at Slytherin's table and her gaze swept around the Great Hall. There were even some Gryffindors admiring her new looks, but Pansy knew that the stupid little sods would never be able to get her. Draco did exceptionally well at putting on Pansy's makeup. Maybe she wouldn't be so nasty towards Draco. Nah, it was far too much fun to be malicious.  
  
"Draco, honey, you have to act like my boyfriend now." There was a small smirk on her face.  
  
"There is no way in hell you can..." He cut himself off when Pansy took out the journal and waved it just out of his reach. After Draco was still silent, she opened it to the latest entry and started to read.  
  
"Today Potter and I tested the effects of the raw ingredient. When I drank the diluted solution, my veins caught on fire and I felt -"  
  
"Okay! I'll do it!" Pansy then crawled on top of his lap, taking full advantage of the fact that he was her 'boyfriend.'  
  
~~~  
  
When Harry went into the Great Hall he saw something very surprising. Pansy was sitting in Malfoy's lap. She had her makeup done differently, and she looked... good. Harry looked at Draco, who was very pale, and wondered what had happened. It was just last night that he had said the Pansy ruined all girls for him. He stared a few seconds longer, thinking that maybe he was seeing things.  
  
"Disgusting, isn't it?" Ron said looking over at the couple.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Harry looked over at Pansy again. She had her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him. Ugh... it was far worse than disgusting. Ron scowled.  
  
"Don't you feel sorry for Parkinson?" Harry didn't answer, because truthfully, he felt sorry for Malfoy. His gray eyes were open, darting around the room as if he wanted to escape. When blue-flecked silver met green a look was exchanged. It was one of utter helplessness and panic. Draco needed to meet Harry or Hermione, and it was obviously very important. Ron missed the look, fortunately.  
  
"Honestly, Ron! Look at Malfoy. He looks like he is about to puke! Pansy is enjoying it!" Hermione cut into the conversation.  
  
"So what? I still feel sorry for Parkinson." That was the last comment on that subject, because Ron had to 'compare' Potions essays. He had been too busy arguing with Hermione on Saturday to get his finished.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry's first class was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. He turned his essay in with no troubles, and the rest of the class was a breeze. He relayed the 'message' from Draco to Hermione during the lesson, much to Mrs. McGonagall's dismay, and lost 5 points for disrupting the class, but other than that nothing happened.  
  
During Herbology, there was nothing interesting. They were starting to work with Night Blooming Cereus, a muggle plant from the US with magical properties, so the lesson was really preparing them for later this week when the whole seventh year would have Herbology at night.  
  
"The Night-blooming Cereus only blooms at night and you collect the flowers and young stems. Usually it is during July that you collect them, but I had to put a small spell on it so that we could use it in our studies. On Thursday I want 10 inches of parchment describing the plant. And I want to see an effort on this paper, everyone!" After a few groans and disgruntled looks, Mrs. Sprout moved onto another topic. They spent the rest of the time discussing some uncommon (and very dangerous) magical plant hybrids, and then they went to lunch. Draco was still being touched and kissed by Pansy, and he still had a desperate look on his face. Next they had potions, so maybe Harry would be able to talk to him about it.  
  
~~~  
  
Snape, as if sensing Draco's turmoil, paired him up with Hermione. The conversation that they had was fairly short, as it is very hard to make a potion and talk at the same time.  
  
"Draco, why were you with Pansy today?" Hermione was really too kind for her own good or perhaps she was just curious.  
  
"I can't help it! Yesterday she found my journal with the experiments in it, and today she is threatening me with it."  
  
"Why? There couldn't be anything in there that is of her interests!"  
  
"Oh, didn't Potter tell you?" Hermione added Armadillo Bile to the potion.  
  
"Tell me what? And how did Pansy find it anyway?"  
  
"Last night, after we drank the diluted ingredient, Harry and I kissed... a lot. It was so hot and arousing, and it really screwed with my brain, so after Harry left I forgot to pick up the journal." Hermione noticed the slip of Harry instead of Potter and almost grinned, but the situation was a serious one, too serious of one to be smiling.  
  
"Oh, darn. There goes all of our work. This will really put a stopper on our progress."  
  
"I know, but you are very lucky. You don't have to be her boyfriend. Do you know how humiliating it is? She clings on me like white on rice!"  
  
"It's okay. You could just get the journal with a summoning charm."  
  
"That's the problem, Granger. Getting the journal will have to be with my own hands, because she somehow figured out how to put something that blocks summoning charms on it."  
  
"I'm sure that you can get it without magic. As a warning, once you get it, you have to do the memory charm really quickly." There was a small poof as Draco added the lacewings to the potion. Their potion went from a blood red to a black.  
  
Snape then came towards them, with a vindictive glare on his face. He looked at their potion and scowled deeply. "I hope that there is a reason that your potion is black, versus everyone else's being a lavender color." This wasn't good. Snape continued, "I am actually surprised, my two top students spoiled such an important potion. I advise you to start over if you want to pass this semester."  
  
They did start over, and the rest of the period for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was spent in silence. The second time, their potion was a lavender color, so Snape allowed them to leave. Snape's class was the last class of the day.  
  
"Bye, Granger."  
  
"Bye, Malfoy. I'll see you this weekend. You'd best have that journal." Hermione wagged her finger at him and a very soft giggle could be heard.  
  
"I will." Draco smiled in a friendly manner, choosing to disregard the fact that Hermione was a mudblood for this moment.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hola, readers. I would appreciate it if you reviewed, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Big hugs to Dark Fairy, NayNymic, koureshin, and beautifuelf for reviewing! :O) I felt special.  
  
PS: Draco and Herm are just friends. They will remain just friends, but Herm's friendship will be an important element later in the story. 


	6. Need Title

Author's Note: This chapter is a MAJOR transitional chapter. Some stuff will happen, though. I hope you enjoy this piece of crap. Bye. :O)  
  
Chapter Six: Boring Chapter without a title because I can't think of one  
  
Thursday, Harry was surprisingly the first one to arrive in the Great Hall (except for most of the staff). He smiled at Dumbledore, and waved at Hagrid before sitting at the empty Gryffindor table. Dumbledore clapped twice, and food appeared at every house table, its delicious scent drifting into the halls beyond. After a few minutes, a group of Hufflepuffs walked in, then the whole group of 5th, 6th, and 7th year Gryffindors came into the Hall. Later, the Ravenclaws strolled in all at once discussing magic theory and finally, the rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins came into the hall. Pansy, dragging a protesting Draco, was the last person to enter the hall, and again, she was ogled by most males. This had been a regular occurrence in the last few days.  
  
While Pansy had half sauntered and half dragged Draco into the hall, Harry had been watching the blonde boy. He noted the slightly irate look on his face, and felt the need to protect Draco. Harry had once reveled in that look, enjoying the way there was a frosty-pink tinge on the other boy's cheeks and how his eyes flashed angrily, but now he wanted to see a smile. Harry thought about what he had just thought and shuddered. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
~~~  
  
Draco did not want to face anyone in the Great Hall today, but Pansy had dragged him all the way to the Entrance Hall before he could even attempt to escape her clutches. He was truly tired of being at the receiving end of many a glare, and he felt it was degrading to be paraded around like he belonged to Pug-face. Before the whole journal incident, Draco thought that Pansy was seriously lacking intellect, but now, he knew. Pansy had hidden the journal well, and he couldn't look during the day because she kept her gaze on him like a hawk. He vaguely wondered if she kept it with her at all times, but then thought that if she did she would use it to make him 'obey' better. Once he got the journal back, there would be revenge. Sweet revenge; after all, grapes of wrath make the sweetest wine (*).  
  
Once he had been dragged to the Slytherin table, he felt the heat of everyone's glare leave him. What a relief. He really hated to be watched by anyone... except Potter. That exception had been made after that delicious kiss.  
  
~~~  
  
Potions, first period, was very different than usual. The tension in the air between Draco and Pansy was noticeable. Draco was glaring at Pansy with all the coldness he could find in himself, and Pansy's hands were itching to get a fell of 'her' Draco. The glare that Harry was giving Pansy, though, could be cut with a knife. The heated glances between Hermione were obvious to everyone except Harry, Crabbe (he doesn't notice anything), and Goyle (ditto). Then there was an explosion.  
  
It was Neville's cauldron. Draco stopped glaring at Pug-face, Pansy stopped trying to touch Draco's oh-so-soft skin, and Ron and Hermione stopped looking longingly at each other. Harry still glared. How dare Pansy touch *his* Draco? Dust was hanging about in the air everywhere except the line of Harry's very potent glare.  
  
"Longbottom, you fool! You would think that after seven years that you'd learn how to brew a potion without creating a disaster! Why you choose to incorrectly mix a Transmutation potion? These ingredients are so hard to find!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor S-Snape."  
  
"Sorry! Sorry can't get me anymore Dragon Scales! Sorry won't clean up this mess or the damage made! And obviously with all of the times you have said it in the past; it won't make you smart enough to not explode at least one cauldron a period!! Detention and 45 points from Gryffindor. And Potter, stop glaring at Miss Parkinson!" Ah, forty-five points from Gryffindor half and hour into a lesson 30 minutes long... how typical.  
  
~~~  
  
It was one-thirty in the morning, and at last, all of the Slytherin had vacated the Common Room, bar one. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch, planning how to get in and out of the 7th year girls dorm. His arms were resting on his knees, and his fingers were softly tapping against his cheek. He heard someone come towards the common room, and he saw Harry walking in. He came over and started to rub his lips against Draco's, touching him, causing butterflies to flutter wildly in Draco's stomach. He leisurely started to undress him, and moved his sweet mouth down to Draco's abdomen. His tongue moved up, tracing his collar bones. It felt soooo good.  
  
Just as Draco groaned, Harry got up and slowly walked away, blending into the common room, fading into the shadows. Then he got it! He knew that Potter had more uses than kissing and playing parts in sinful little fantasies... well, at least now he did.  
  
"Accio, Invisibility Cloak." After a few agonizing seconds of waiting, he felt the silvery cloak flowing through his long fingers. What did those muggles say? Lingo, or was it Bingo? Oh well, who cares.  
  
He threw the cloak over his shoulders, marveling at how effective it was, and stealthily snuck up to the dorms. He opened the door, and unfortunately it creaked very loudly. He then went over to Pansy's section of the room (he knew it from the little tryst they had had in 4th and 5th year) and began to search through her stuff. He searched through her trunk and only found a lot of random stuff and spell books. Damn, it was journal-less. He then went through her bedside desk. He still came up empty handed. Pansy then let out a tremendous snore and rolled over, and he saw it. She had it pressed up against her chest and in her arms. He went over and maneuvered himself so he didn't have to see or accidentally brush anything and drew out the journal. Pansy rolled over and mumbled something sounding like 'but the picture looks like a deformed whale!' before she settled down.  
  
That had been easy enough, if not disturbing. On his way out, he had seen Millicent wearing lingerie with Goyle wrapped protectively around her. That was definitely something that he did NOT need to see. Pansy hadn't woken up at the second creak of the door, thank Merlin, and she looked very peaceful. He pulled off the invisibility cloak with a swish, and vowed to return it to Potter tomorrow. He went up into his Head Boy's room, and got out one of the books his Father had gotten him before he had been sent to Azkaban. 'Getting Revenge on Annoying Enemies' was a book that he never thought that he would use, and it was the only book that didn't contain Dark Arts that his father had given to him as a gift. Revenge would be administered to Pansy in due time.  
  
~~~  
*Inside joke between me and my friends again. Disregard it.  
  
Author's Note: I really need help getting revenge on Pansy, so if you have any ideas, I'll try to incorporate them into my story. You can send them to peppergal07@hotmail.com or just leave a review (*wink * nudge*). Thank you MalfoySnogger, koureshin, beautifulelf, and Dark Fairy (Yes, you get a cookie, but I advise you not to eat it. I baked them :OP) for the reviews. I try to put everyone's idea in the story, and constructive criticism is welcome. This chapter was short, and I am very sorry about it. :( 


	7. Greenhouse Two

Author's Notes: Yet! Harry is finally thinking slashy thoughts. I thought that I would never be able to fit it in anywhere. I hope that you enjoy this installment of Unforgettable Fire. Please read ending author notes. There is some stuff I need you to read. This chapter really sucks, so I give everyone to flame me until I'm roasted (not that my sunburns haven't already done that.).  
  
Chapter Seven: Greenhouse Two  
  
Friday morning, Draco woke up early. The cloak had somehow draped over him in the night, and he spazzed (very loudly) until he realized that half of his body WASN'T missing. He got dressed in his robes and started to trek down to the Great Hall with his book in hand. He didn't wait for Pansy to come with her simpering smile and commands for him to put on her makeup. From now on she was on her own in the beauty (actually, it was far from beauty) department.  
  
As he was eating his sweet roll he saw Hermione walk in. He flashed a smirk, and mouthed 'I'm free!' before she sat down. She smiled. They could finally continue their research. He opened 'Getting Revenge on Annoying Enemies' and started to read. He was highly disappointed. All of these were pranks one would pull on a friend for a laugh, and none of them met Draco's evil standards. Damn. He would have to think of something on his own, and lately, he had been running out of devilish plans. He started to eat his eggs.  
  
What could he do? Draco could get Potter to help him... that would work. Maybe he and Potter could do a little snogging in the process. Maybe the snogging could be the evil plan! It would surely make Pansy jealous. Ooh, and her facial expression would be priceless... not that that would matter compared to Potter's kiss. But it wouldn't work. That would only encourage Pug-face to spread rumors. And anyway, it's not like Potter would agree with his little scheme. He just didn't seem like the exhibitionist type of person. Also, this was *his* vengeance, not Potter's. Oh well, he could always dream. He would have to make a trip to the library this afternoon.  
  
Then, Harry arrived in the hall closely followed by Weasel. Draco offered him a small smile, which was a very rare thing, and Harry smiled back. Ron wondered what Harry was grinning at, but before he could turn his head and see, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.  
  
"Tonight, at 9 O'clock all of the seventh years will have a Herbology lesson. You will meet at Greenhouse 2, and any tardy students will have house points deducted. Detentions that were originally going to take place will be void, and will not have to be served at a later date." A few Hufflepuffs sighed in relief. "Bring all of your supplies as well as a candle that has been charmed to give off no heat. You should have learned this in Charms at one point, but if you have forgotten, I advise you to ask Professor Flitwick before tonight. That is all." Draco scoffed at Dumbledore. He wouldn't be able to do any research tonight, and he had just stolen his journal back.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry had been watching Draco, and noticed (with a lot of satisfaction) that Pansy was avoiding him instead of attempting to molest him whenever it was possible. Draco must have done something, or at least have gotten the journal back. After Harry had stared a while, Draco discreetly winked at him. Harry wondered what the hell was going on, and he wondered why it mattered so much to him. He finished his meal and headed towards him classes. Draco would have to wait until the Herbology lesson tonight. Hagrid always asked him to help with the 'cute, little animals' that they would work with that day.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco's classes seemed very lengthy compared to the norm. Binns droned on about some bloody battle, and Draco didn't pay any attention at all. He was enjoying scheming against Pansy, and he noticed that her makeup looked absolutely horrid. He snickered. In his next class, Transfiguration, he threw little rolled up pieces of parchment at Pansy. McGonagall caught him and he received a detention. She was so biased towards the Gryffindors! If Potter had been doing that she wouldn't have cared! The rest of his day up to lunch passed without mishap, and after his meal he could finally talk to Hermione and Harry, whose invisibility cloak he still had.  
  
He walked out towards Hagrid's house and on the way he ran into both of the people he was looking for. But Weasel was there. "Potter, Granger a word, please." It was straight to the point. That was exactly how Draco had wanted it to sound. After making sure Weasley wasn't eavesdropping, Draco briefly told both students that he had a detention tomorrow (But you just got the journal!) and that he would return Potter's invisibility cloak as soon as possible (Hey! When did you get that?). They continued on their way to class.  
  
~~~  
  
After class, Draco decided to go to the library. After hours of searching through the hundreds of dusty tomes contained on the shelves, Draco finally came across a book that looked promising. It was entitled 'A Guide to Gaining over an Enemy' by Andy Trams. Actually, all of the books that had looked promising had been called something similar, but this one seemed to have different and more valuable content.  
  
After a few minutes of scanning through the book and reading the more promising pages, he found it. It was perfect! This would be so much fun to watch. The page read:  
  
---  
  
The Dirty Talk Curse  
  
Discovered by Sir Ian Tibby  
  
This curse will make the victim talk in a naughty manner for fifteen hours. The victim will be aware of what they are say- ing, but they will not be able to control themselves. The victim will remember what they said. The curse cannot be undone by a finite incantem unless it is the caster.  
  
To activate this curse you must say 'blanditia' while pointing your wand at the victim's head. For side affects see pg. 271.  
  
---  
  
After tearing off the page, Draco returned the book to its original shelf and made his way to dinner. He didn't want to do this over the weekend (it would be a lot more fun when teachers had to interact with her), so his evil scheme would have to wait until Monday. The smirk on his face was fairly obvious.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco arrived at the Greenhouse at precisely 9 O'clock. He walked inside, and the first thing that he noticed were myriads of beautiful white blooms. They were big (about the size of his head) and had a tinge of pink at the end of their petals. He saw that there was a particularly large blossom by the Golden Trio, so he headed that way. Harry was there, too. That was just an added bonus. He wasn't very welcome, however.  
  
"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing over here? I don't want a ferret sitting next to me!"  
  
"I can sit wherever I want to, Weasel."  
  
"The hell you can! I am sitting here, and there is no way that you are going to sit next to me!"  
  
"Watch me, Weasley." Draco glared. He had temporarily forgotten about the Weasel's temper. He couldn't sit next to Harry and Hermione with him there. Ron's ears were turning a bright red color, and his eyes were filled with hatred.  
  
"Move it, Malfoy. I refuse to sit next to you."  
  
"Then stand the whole lesson. Actually, that would be better. I wouldn't have to put up with your menial existence." Ron was about to counter, before Harry butted in. Draco was glad, for this arguing was quite annoying. He just wanted to have one seat!  
  
"Ron, I'll sit there. You can sit on the other side of Herm." After all of the students were settled, Mrs. Sprout entered. She was wearing robes in a garish green color with magenta flowers pinned on every once and a while. Draco thought that she really needed to get a sense of fashion. He leaned close to Harry and whispered, "She's wearing a nice outfit, isn't she?" He snickered. Harry gave him an amused glance before focusing on the teacher again.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron watched as Harry sat down by Malfoy, the smarmiest git of this generation. How DARE Malfoy sit there? Mrs. Sprout walked in. Ron saw Malfoy whisper something into Harry's ear. What the hell was Malfoy thinking? Ron glared at him, hoping that the sheer hatred behind the glower could burn a hole in Malfoy's pointy, aristocratic nose. A hole in Malfoy's face would be so funny. His glare lessened when Draco pulled away.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco was glad that it was Harry that was sitting next to him. This gave him time to inform the other of his plans, and possibly to get in a little flirting. He noticed that Potter was fascinated by the flowers. He stored that information away for later when it could possibly come in handy. He leaned over towards Harry again, and this time he whispered, "The flowers are very beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, they really are." Draco was enjoying the scent that drifted from Potter. It was so... Harry. He also liked to be so close to Harry. He could just move forward a little and his lips would be brushing against Harry's neck. He could so easily savor him, but he was just out of reach... always out of reach. He would never be able to have him. He would always have to know that Harry would never be his.  
  
"Why do you like them so much?"  
  
"Things that bloom at night are fascinating. It's so surreal, like a dream flower or something."  
  
"That's a beautiful description. It's so fitting as well." Mrs. Sprout collected all of the essays, and then started her lesson.  
  
"You will be partnered up with the person sitting next to you. Mr. Weasley with Mrs. Granger, Mr. Potter with Mr. Malfoy, et cetera. You will light your candles and I will extinguish the heat-giving candles. If your candle isn't charmed, I will know. Okay, everyone gather around your plant, and light your candles." Everyone lit their candles, and there was an ethereal glow around the small greenhouse.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was slowly being driven insane by the warm puffs of breath by his ear. He could just scoot over a little bit and then Draco would be kissing his neck. He could smell the fresh scent curling around his senses, muddling his brain. Draco asked him a few question, and he answered. Harry didn't know what he said, because he was so lost in the sensation of Draco near his neck.  
  
"-light your candles." He heard the last part of Mrs. Sprout's little speech. He lit his candle, and saw the wisps of silvery light in the dusty atmosphere. Draco looked like an angel, his hair was enhanced, and his eyes glowed brighter silver than usual. It was so beautiful. He felt that if he touched him, his beauty would crumble into a black dust. He was thinking about the angel sitting next to him for a long time. Every once in a while Harry felt a little caress on his hand, but when he looked over at Draco the other boy had a stoic expression on his face. Maybe it was just a trick of his imagination. Draco would never like someone like Harry... would he?  
  
"Class, you are now dismissed. Please hand me your plants and your labs when you leave." On his way out Harry felt a hand sneak into his robe pocket and leave his cloak and a note. He looked over and saw eyes filled with... was that adoration? There was an endearing wink and a quiet whisper, "Read the note, Potter." He watched his angel leave, and then caught up with Hermione and Ron. Were they holding hands? Harry blinked, and then he saw them just talking normally. Maybe he was seeing things. It was late, after all.  
  
~~~  
  
Throughout the whole lesson Hermione had kept a close eye on Malfoy and Harry. She noticed the stray caresses that Malfoy administered to Harry. She noticed the dazed expression on Harry's face. She reveled in the loving gaze that Malfoy was directing at Harry. She smiled when she saw Malfoy whispering into Harry's ear. It was so sweet, and they would make such a delightful couple. She started scheming for a way to get them together. It only took about one second for her to come up with it. The raw passion would have to come into play.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have final exams this and next week, so the chapter will be delayed. I need some suggestions for leering comments from Pansy. Here is who I am pretty sure she will say something to: Potter  
  
Longbottom  
  
One (or both) of the Weasleys  
  
Granger  
  
Snape  
  
I also need votes on which direction I should take this. Should Harry get a detention? Should he get a girlfriend, which in turn makes Draco more jealous than he already is? Should I have Harry figure out about Herm's relationship? Should Harry figure out about Draco's crush? You can also submit your own ideas on how the story should go. I really need them! Also, will you peeps that usually review help me set up something that can enable some snoggage? Will you help me choose a color for Harry's mist? I need something to work with. This is truly a sign of a lazy author. *blushes* I can't even come up with my own plots.  
  
Also, a beta-reader is welcome (and needed). 


	8. Slip of the Tongue

Author's Notes: I just realized that I forgot to say thanks to the reviewers in the last chapter. I am very sorry, and thanks for reviewing chapter 6, everybody. The others will be at the bottom. This chapter isn't very well-written because I have writers' block. I hate it!! Oh well. Ciao until the bottom.  
  
Warning: SLASHY GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I will never own them. I really want to own them :O(  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Slip of the Tongue (hehe)  
  
After Harry had gotten into his pajamas and into bed, he picked up the note that had been placed into his pocket. He did a quick glance-over of the note, and saw how elegant and flowing the handwriting was. It looked perfectly aristocratic and cold. It was Draco Malfoy penned onto paper, not just handwriting.  
  
---  
  
Potter,  
  
Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight, tomorrow. My detention lasts until 11:45 with McGonagall, so do not be alarmed if I am a touch late. We will be discussing properties of the potion, among other things.  
  
Yours, Draco Malfoy  
  
---  
  
Harry was very disappointed, although he didn't know what it was about. He had wanted a different type of letter, not something telling him that he was going to discuss 'properties of the potion, among other things.' He was getting sick of those letters. But what did he expect... a love letter? Malfoy would rather die than write a love letter, probably.  
  
He reread the letter, and made a mental note about the meeting. Hermione probably got her own letter, so he wouldn't have to show it to her. He also saw how the letter had originally been addressed to 'Harry', but Malfoy had changed it to 'Potter.' What a shame.  
  
Then, Ron walked into the room. He saw Harry reading the letter with a little wisp of a smile on his face. Harry looked so... well, different. He had never seen that look before. It was a look of wistfulness and happiness, both at the same time. He watched as Harry whispered 'Nox', put the letter on the top of his trunk, and shut his crimson curtains. He walked in the general direction of Harry's bed and squinted in the moonlight. He was reaching towards the letter, before-  
  
"Ron, I've told you once. I'll tell you again. My mail is personal with a capital P. Don't touch unless I tell you to or I give you permission to. Now, go to bed." Whoa, someone was grumpy. He had never heard Harry this grouchy before. It must be from having Malfoy as a partner. Little did he know it, but he had actually gotten pretty close to what it really was. Harry was very, very confused about how he felt for a certain golden-haired Slytherin. He was pretty sure that he wasn't gay or anything, but he still felt drawn to Draco.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up bright and early and she was very surprised to find Harry in the common room. He usually slept late, especially on the weekends. There weren't any classes on Saturdays or Sundays, so this seemed very abnormal.  
  
"Hello, Harry. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Hi, Herm. I just couldn't sleep very well. Neville was snoring and everything." This was accompanied by a small pout. He really did want to still be in his warm bed, but he was still confused over Malfoy. Oh well... he needed to discuss the meeting with Hermione anyway.  
  
"That's too bad, Harry. Do you want to come to the library with me? I have a few things that I think that I need to tell you."  
  
"Okay. We can discuss the meeting tomorrow, too." Hermione's eyebrows rose.  
  
"What meeting?" Whoops. Maybe it had only been for him and Draco.  
  
"Er... never mind." Hermione gave him a suspicious glance, and discreetly noticed the letter that Harry was putting in his pajama pocket. It had something to do with the meeting, for sure. And she was going to find out what it was. "I'll meet you in the library after I get dressed."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you there." Harry walked up to his room and quickly got dressed. The note from Draco was secured underneath his pillow, so no prying eyes could find it. It would be disastrous if Ron found out about his meetings with Draco. And if Seamus found it the whole school would know about it in less than a day... and it wouldn't be about potions. The Irishman was perverted at his best. Neville would tell Ginny, who would tell Ron. Dean would keep quiet, but it still wasn't logical to take that chance.  
  
After a quick combing of his unruly hair, Harry made his way to the library where Hermione was assuredly waiting for him. He wondered what this could be about. Hermione wasn't really a gossiper, so it must be something about her or schoolwork. When he walked into the library, he saw her fidgeting in her seat as if she were nervous about something.  
  
"Herm, I'm here. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. Please sit down. Erm... this might come to you as a bit of a shock." Harry was very worried when he heard that. Hermione usually didn't stress over things. "Well, I guess I can't stall any longer. This has been bothering me for a while now. I really don't like keeping things from you, Harry. And neither does Ron."  
  
"What does this have to do with Ron?"  
  
"Everything. You see, Ron and I are officially a 'couple.'" A wide grin appeared on Harry' face. He had been wondering when they would get together.  
  
"That's great, Hermione! I am so happy for you. Who knows?"  
  
"Oh, you are the first. But we are going to start to take it more publicly soon. I think I might tell Ginny and Draco."  
  
"Hermione, I think that you are forgetting that Ron hates Malfoy, and he wouldn't be very comfortable with him being in the small group of people that knows."  
  
"Who said Ron would know who I told?" Draco had been rubbing off on Hermione. That comment was so Slytherin-ish. Harry gave her a frazzled look before he got up and hugged her.  
  
"I am so glad that you finally got together, Hermione. I think that Seamus won the bet, though."  
  
"What bet?"  
  
"Oh, I said something about a bet? My mistake." Harry had a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Harry, now that you know the news, I want you to tell me something. What meeting were you talking about earlier?"  
  
"Er... Malfoy told me to meet him at the Astronomy tower at 12:15 or something like that. You don't have to come. We are just going to discuss some stuff." Hermione had a pensive look on her face. Why didn't she get a note? Maybe Draco just forgot to write one, or maybe Draco didn't want her to come. Oh well. She would be there at 12:15 anyways.  
  
~~~  
  
It was 12:10 when Harry walked into the tower, and he was surprised to see Draco in something other than wizard garb. It was unusual, but at the same time he didn't mind it at all. He thought that it made Draco look much more desirable than before (if that was possible at all), and he had no objections to that. No one could object to Draco being attractive, unless they were a Weasley. Both boys just stood silently for a few seconds. Draco thought that Harry looked very nice. It looked like he had actually tried to comb that mess on his head known as hair. Draco was the first to break the comfortable silence.  
  
"Harry, I have something to tell you." Harry thought that it must be something very important, if it was good enough to get Malfoy to use his give name in a non-sarcastic manner. Draco continued with his statement. "It's rather important, or at least it is to me." Hermione walked into the room, and flashed Draco a knowing look. Draco nearly pissed his pants. He would have to make something up because this really didn't go whit how he had wanted it.  
  
"Er... I think I um... trust you enough to tell you the spell and stuff to get the uh... passion." Hermione then gave Draco an annoyed look. She knew exactly what Draco was going to say, and that was not it. She should have never walked in! "Granger, will you come over and help me demonstrate the spell to Harry?" If there was one constant in the wizarding world, it was that Hermione was quick on her feet.  
  
"No. I don't think that I will. You know it just as well as I do." She put on her innocent face. What a clever little witch. Draco blushed, or at least he blushed as much as someone that pale could. He really didn't need the Mudblood setting him up. He could do it all for himself! Meanwhile, Hermione was becoming very impatient.  
  
"Well, go on! We haven't got all night!" Draco rolled his eyes. She must really be supporting this relationship, if you could call it one. Her amber eyes were twinkling almost as much as Dumbledore's. It was creepy, actually.  
  
"The incantation is 'calidus nebulus'. You have to swish your wand in kind of a circular motion, and then you poke it forward on the last syllable. It's not really that complicated, except for you have to do it at the same time as your partner, or it won't get the full effect. To activate it you have to kiss, as you probably know. I'll show you the motions really quick." Draco got out is wand and did the wand waving and the incantation. A few silvery sparks shot out of the tip of his wand, and quickly disappeared. Harry did the same, except for his sparks were a vibrant, Slytherin green. Draco gasped. "Okay, Harry. That was really good. You have it down. Okay, so now we can discuss some other things." This was said in a nervous rush. Hermione was very unpredictable at times, and he didn't want her getting any ideas.  
  
"Not so fast, Draco. You have only told him the movements and the incantation. You should know that the main stress is when you have to say it. And anyways, practice makes perfect." There was that innocent grin again. It was the bane of Draco's existence. Granger had now been demoted to 'Mudblood not worthy of any Malfoy's attention.' In normal English, that means the cold (or Arctic) shoulder.  
  
He leaned forward expecting all of the heated and semi-violent kisses from before. What he got was infinitely better. Harry's lips were so soft against his. They were moving slowly and leisurely...perfectly. It was romantic, in Draco's opinion. His arms had drifted towards a position around Harry's waist. Both of the boys had their eyes closed. Draco then felt the tip of Harry's tongue against his lips, tentatively asking for more. It was very sweet, and he felt like he would burst with love. He let Harry continue. Seriously, who could decline Harry anything? It was next to impossible with those gorgeous green orbs and adorably messy hair. Draco wondered if it was just kissing Harry that made him emotional. There were certainly no ingredients involved in THIS little snog.  
  
After a couple minutes of the blissful kiss, Draco reluctantly pulled back. He opened his eyes and looked into hazy jade ones. "We have to say the spell now, Harry."  
  
"Okay, Draco. How about now?"  
  
"Okay." Both boys muttered 'calidus nebulus', but Harry stumbled over his words. He was still stunned by the kiss he had shared with Draco. Draco's silvery mist permeated the air. It unhurriedly drifted over to Harry. It swirled around him, but this time it wasn't cold. It was warm, and it seemed to touch Harry's heart. It made him feel safe and protected. It made him feel like Draco was all around him and in his mind. He smiled and reveled in the caring expression on Draco's face. It was all so perfect. Draco looked into Harry's now clear eyes. Was he imagining it, or was there really adoration in their depths? He sure hoped so.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, a serious meeting was going on. Professor McGonagall was really a night owl, so it was perfectly normal to have a meeting at midnight.  
  
"Minerva, would you like a lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you, Albus." Dumbledore shrugged, and popped one of the sour little treats into his mouth. He sucked on it a bit, before he decided to start the meeting.  
  
"What did you come up here for, Minerva?"  
  
"I'm requesting permission..." This was where Albus usually tuned out all of his fellow colleagues. It was just so hard to concentrate when you had such a splendid office. This was the reason why all of the teachers sometimes were allowed to have controversial lessons. He was looking around his room, towards a certain spot with a certain map. He glanced at the astronomy tower, and noted with glee that there was a couple that was enamored with each other. He choked on his lemon drop when he saw the names. He was wheezing and coughing until Minerva finally realized something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Albus. Oh... those lemon drops will be the death of you someday." She stood up and started to do the Heimlich maneuver on him. At this moment, an unsuspecting Hufflepuff walked by the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. The ill-fated student would have to take therapy for years.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks so much Aini Saire, E, Gabygirl, Nemkess, FalconIce, LadyVader, asaroth69, Malfoy Snogger, koureshin, Hyperbole, and waffles050201. I really appreciate the reviews, and I tried to incorporate your ideas into my story. Also, I am so *not* putting off the revenge, but it just doesn't fit into this (unusually mushy) chapter. The 'sexy' comments will be in the next chapter, I swear. I still need help thinking of them though. :O) Leave a review *wink*. I still need plot ideas, too. Should I throw in an evil scheme or something? Yay! The second kiss has been put into the story! It's only going to be a little while longer before they get together in a real relationship.  
  
P.S.: If you don't remember the little map thing Dumbledore has, you should go back to chapter 4 and read the last scene. I almost forgot about it myself. I had fun writing that part, though. 


	9. Dirty

Author's Note: Hello people! I had a beta reader for this chapter (Yay Ryo- chan!!!), so it should be a lot better than usual. I am sooo sorry that this took so long. I have school (bleh) and color guard most of the summer. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :OD  
  
Chapter 9: Dirty  
  
After Draco's mist had dissipated, there was silence. Hermione was the one to break it. "Well, we will just have to try another time. Tonight's not good." Draco nodded in compliance. Harry stood still, staring at a place on the wall just above Draco.  
  
"Harry, you can go back to the tower. I have some things that I need to tell Draco." Harry still stood, dead to the world. Hermione whispered something in his ear, and he immediately started to pay attention to his surroundings. She leaned over and whispered something else in his ear.  
  
"Go back to the tower now, Harry." Harry nodded and left.  
  
"Well, that took long enough," Hermione said, "I thought that we would never get rid of him. I have a few things to tell and a few things to ask. Is that okay, Draco?"  
  
"That's fine, but that doesn't mean that I will listen, Mudblood." He gave her a short, but meaningful glare. She rolled her eyes. It was his fault in the first place. She wouldn't have been here if he had been better at keeping the meeting from her.  
  
"Don't give me that look, Draco. It's your fault I'm here in the first place."  
  
"How is it MY fault? I didn't invite you. I only sent an invitation to Potter."  
  
"Well, you should have figured out a better way to keep it from me. Anyway, what I wanted to ask is pretty personal, but I think that you would answer it. I have it figured out already, so don't lie." Draco was expecting a question about the potion, so he went over everything he could remember so he would be semi-prepared. "Do you like Harry?"  
  
Draco coughed and sputtered before he could answer. "Erm...possibly." His cheeks reddened a little.  
  
"That's what I thought. I wanted to tell you something, too. Harry is the only other one that knows so far, and I don t think he will tell anyone. If you tell, I'll know."  
  
"Whatever, Granger."  
  
"Well, I'm dating Ron now." It was Hermione's turn to blush. Draco's eyebrows shot up and he smiled.  
  
"Damn. Finnegan won the bet. Oh well...congratulations. I guess that means that you are going to Hogsmeade with him next weekend and you are leaving Harry behind so you can snog?"  
  
"We don't snog, we kiss. There is a difference."  
  
"In my world they are synonymous. So...are you going to leave Harry at Hogwarts?" He tried the mask the hopefulness in his voice, very unsuccessfully. "He would be awfully lonely, so if you do decide to leave him, I'll keep him company."  
  
"I guess we will be. I mean, if he doesn't mind."  
  
"He won t mind. There aren't very many people that can stand the sight of you and Weasel making gaga eyes at each other." Hermione looked taken aback at the last comment, but she didn't say anything about it. She looked down at her watch her mother had given her last Christmas.  
  
"It's late, Draco, I think that I will be going now." With a wave of her hand she left Draco to his thoughts (consisting mostly of Harry and the meaningful kiss he had just received). After a few minutes, Draco left as well, and the Astronomy Tower was left in darkness.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was in a daze as he walked back to the tower. His glasses were crooked, but he didn't really care. All he could think about was the kiss. It was perfect, or as close to perfect as something could get. His lips still felt tingly, and his face still felt flushed. He almost walked past the portrait, but he heard The Fat Lady discussing something with another portrait. Ah...Violet was the guest's name. He stood in front of the portrait unnoticed, listening to the quiet chatter.  
  
"Oh...you'll never guess what I just heard from one of the former headmaster portraits!"  
  
"Really, Violet, must you gossip all of the time? It really does not concern me to know what some obnoxious little pupils have done...actually, I don t even care what Peeves does anymore, even if it does involve Sir Cadogan and his trusty steed."  
  
"Oh, but this one is scandalous, Mildred, I promise."  
  
"Oh my, a scandal in Hogwarts! That has to be a first!" Violet was deeply insulted at the sarcasm, but she continued to tell her story.  
  
"Anyway, it involves two students. Okay...today, Albus was in a meeting with Minerva, and he started choking on a lemon drop! Isn't it ironic? Well, Minerva saved him, and the meeting continued. Headmaster Dippet said that he was continually looking at a map and shivering. It was the love map." A smirk appeared on her face. "The two people on it were...oh, you will never believe this...Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!" Harry paled when he heard his name. He had no idea that Headmaster Dumbledore had a map that showed all of the love in Hogwarts. That really was scandalous!  
  
Meanwhile, the Fat Lady (or Mildred, as Violet had called her) had a disbelieving look on her face. After a few minutes she started to laugh. Tears of mirth were running down her painted face. "That has to be the single most utterly ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Violet. And I thought the one about Snape and Trelawney was bad!" At this, Harry cleared his throat. He was surprised that the two ladies hadn't noticed him throughout the whole conversation, and it was getting very uncomfortable for him to hear them talking about him in his presence. It wasn't that bad to be with Draco, was it? At least The Fat Lady didn't believe what Violet had said. The portrait coughed lightly before she responded. "Oh, hello my dear boy. Password?"  
  
"Phoenix feather." The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. He would wait in here for Hermione, but in the mean time he had some more eavesdropping to do. How much more did this Violet know? He sat there for 15 minutes, listening to the conversation outside of the common room. Violet filled The Fat Lady in on the newest rumors, and the Fat Lady responded with cutting and sarcastic remarks, much like Draco might have responded. Harry did a mental backtrack. It seemed like a lot of things reminded him of Draco in some way nowadays. When he was just starting to contemplate what that could mean, Hermione walked into the common room with a satisfied grin plastered on her face.  
  
"You look like Crookshanks after he has caught a particularly large mouse. What happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, really." Harry didn't miss the look that she gave him, the look that usually meant something major had come to pass. Obviously it was something good, because she was smiling, but he still worried. He remembered something. She had stayed behind to talk to Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy didn't do anything to you did he?" The very thought filled him with bitterness. How could he like someone who hurt his friends? He thought about what he had just thought and did a mental slap. Did he like Malfoy?  
  
"No, but I told him about me and Ron. He congratulated me and promised to not make fun of Ron, although I don t know if he will be able to keep the last one." Harry still looked at her. That wasn't all that had happened. That was for sure.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Dumbledore still hadn't recovered from his mild shock from the night before. He just couldn't believe what the map had told him. It was against everything that he had witnessed the last six years. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter could not be a couple. It was probably the blasted map's fault. It had probably been trying to fool him. That was it. It was a bad map that should never have been created. But there was always the possibility that it was being reliable. Truthfully, it had never failed him before...nor had it failed the other headmasters before him. Maybe he would just have to see if they acted like a couple (or a soon-to-be couple).  
  
~~~  
  
Harry woke up feeling very refreshed. A weight that had been on his shoulders was now lifted. It must have had something to do with the fact that he admitted he like Malfoy. Now, all he had to do was figure out if Malfoy's feelings were requited.  
  
He got out of bed and put on a school uniform, getting ready for an action- packed Sunday full of studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. Joy. He could always examine his feelings for Draco in the morning when he wasn't under the watchful eye of Ron...or Herm. He walked into the great hall and the smell of classic breakfast foods greeted him. The first thing that his eyes flicked towards was Malfoy, who coincidentally, had his eyes on Harry. Grey met green and two sets of cheeks flushed. Harry didn't know it, but in escaping the prying eyes of his friends, he had set himself up for the watchful eyes of an ancient headmaster.  
  
~~~  
  
Dumbledore couldn't believe it. Harry and Draco were acting like they had crushes on each other. How could they only have crushes on each other? Last night they had been in a pretty personal position. He watched as both boys caught each other staring...again. He nearly lost it. The map hadn't lied in the first place, and he had already bought a magical paper shredder!  
  
~~~  
  
Sunday flew by in a flurry of books, notes, and homework for Harry and Draco. There was no meeting tonight because there was essentially nothing to discuss. It was now really late, or really early, depending on how you look at it. Draco snuck into the Girl's dormitory, and was still amazed at how easy it was to get in. He moved over to Pansy's bed and got out his wand. "Blanditia." There was a spark of pink light and then he smirked. The spell had worked, because Pansy was mumbling something that sounded similar to "Oooh...Professor Sprout. That's not a bush!" Draco was disturbed.  
  
He slinked back to his dormitory and changed into his normal school clothes. It was 4 o'clock in the morning, and he really couldn't sleep after that little escapade. He decided to go on a little stroll. After all, it wasn't past curfew. It was just extremely early. Unfortunately he ran into a teacher. Not just a teacher, actually-it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. It's rather early for you to be out and about, my dear boy." Draco mentally scoffed. How rich. Dumbledore was calling him his dear boy. That position was reserved for those goody little Gryffindors, not him.  
  
"Hello, Headmaster." He tried to continue to walk past him, but was stopped by a wrinkled and freckly hand being placed on his shoulder. Draco slowly turned around, expecting the worst. He was greeted by a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes, and a few words of wisdom.  
  
"Be careful how you handle Harry, Mr. Malfoy. Even though he has defeated the Dark Lord many times, he has a sensitive soul." Draco was puzzled and enraged at the same time. How had Dumbledore known about his crush? He desperately tried to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
"I know that, headmaster. He is very special to me, and I wouldn't hurt him." Now, Draco was puzzled at his own words. Where the HELL had those words come from?  
  
~~~  
  
Pansy woke up very distressed. She had been having a nice dream about getting an A on her Herbology test, and then it had turned very naughty. She didn't think that Professor Sprout could be kinky, but she sure was in her dream. She blushed, realizing the content of her thoughts. After a few minutes of brooding, Millicent woke up.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful. Did you dream about me last night?" Pansy's eyes were abnormally large and bugged out. What was that? She had just wanted to ask if Millicent had good dreams last night. It had come out sounding so...dirty. There was a lengthy pause.  
  
"Morning, Pansy." She was still receiving weird looks from Millicent. The big, red-headed girl continued. "Did I mention that I m going out with Crabbe? He asked me out the other day." Pansy blushed.  
  
"You did, Millie." There was an awkward silence, and then Pansy started getting ready for breakfast. After getting dressed she stood, waiting for Millicent to get ready. Millicent edged out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She couldn't believe her friend had been coming onto her. She went over to her trunk and started looking for the books from today's lessons. Millicent found them and stood idle; her gaze was still fixed on Pansy.  
  
"Are you coming, love?" Pansy couldn't keep the innuendo out of her statement. Her voice had been seductive and wanton, the two things that she did not want to be. Her cheeks were tinted a tomato red almost as bright as a Weasley's hair. What was wrong with her?  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione woke up and did her normal morning. She was very happy. Harry and Ron had actually gotten something done when they had studied yesterday. They had seen Draco in the library, but didn't talk to him. It would seem suspicious to Ron.  
  
She went down the stairs and read a bit of her new book before she started to head towards the Great Hall. She was just about to open the door when she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Hey, sweetums. You look so sexy in your robes. Are they new?" It wasn't Ron. The voice was too feminine. It couldn't be Ginny. Hermione had seen her leave earlier. She slowly turned around, her hand still stuck out as if she was going to open the door. She saw a beet-red Pansy and sucked in a quick breath. This was bad.  
  
"Erm...hello, Parkinson." Millicent rolled her eyes. Pansy looked taken aback. She hadn't wanted to say that to anyone...especially the Mudblood. She wanted to curl up into a ball and die.  
  
"Could you move your fine little behind so I could get into the Great hall?" Translation: Get out of my way, Mudblood. Unfortunately, Hermione had no translator available to her, so she just stood her mouth gaping. Millicent took action. She roughly shoved Hermione aside and opened the door with Pansy following closely behind her. After a few seconds of gaining her composure, Hermione walked in. Then it hit her. Draco had struck.  
  
~~~  
  
To Pansy's horror, the first class of the day was potions. She walked in and was greeted by the noise of students chattering. Pansy decided that she wasn't going to get involved in any conversations. The one at breakfast had been torture, and now, Blaise was convinced that she was his girlfriend.  
  
After a few minutes, Snape walked into the room. His black robes were sweeping dramatically behind him. All conversation immediately stopped. She looked at him again. He reminded her of a vampire, except for the fact that he wasn't stunningly handsome. Most vampires were, so that they could lure people into a feeding.  
  
"Be quiet, imbeciles. Today we are doing the potion that we have been discussing recently. You may only use your notes or your memory. There are to be no partners." At that last statement his eyes swiveled over to where the Gryffindor Trio was seated. He then fixed a condescending glare on Longbottom. "Begin your potion."  
  
Snape moved over to his desk, which was not very far from Pansy. She was nervous. What if she said something that could embarrass her? He started to grade some of the essays that had been done over the weekend. Longbottom was still quivering next to her, not working on his potion. Unfortunately, Snape noticed.  
  
"Longbottom! Get to work now!" The student was still shaking. Snape's look soured, and his eyes flicked to Pansy. "Parkinson, tell Longbottom what to do. We can t have him burning his face off, although it would be a major improvement to his looks." He went back to the essays, and the one he was grading received a red D. Pansy cleared her throat, dreading what she might say. She started to tell him the notes.  
  
"Longbottom, this potion is pretty basic. It's just the timing that is important." She cleared her throat again. So far, so good. She hadn't even hit on him yet. Maybe it was because he was so repulsive. "First, you have to add two shriveled testac-erm, tentacles to water at boiling point." Pansy's face was bright red. Damn, she had already screwed it up. She continued to explain the potion. She was very careful about what she said, and she managed to tell all of the instructions without error...that was, until the end. "You can do your potion now, sweetcakes." Life. Sucked.  
  
After she had made her potion, bottled it, and cleaned up her area, she sat waiting for Snape to dismiss the class. He looked up straight at Neville and glared. He was the only one that hadn't finished her potion.  
  
"Longbottom is the only one that hasn't finished, so while we wait for him to finish his disaster- I mean potion- we will go over today s lesson. There was a dramatic pause when he looked around the room. The students were trying their hardest to not draw attention to themselves. His beetle- black eyes landed on Pansy.  
  
"Parkinson, explain to me the potion that we did today." Why her? It seemed that everyone was picking on her now that she had no control of her mouth. She paused a second, collecting her thoughts. She would NOT embarrass herself this time.  
  
"Today we brewed a truth potion. It is a brother of the Veritaserum potion, but it isn't as strong. It works much the same way as the Veritaserum potion, though. Basically, if you were administered the potion, you would HAVE to tell the truth."  
  
"Good job-"  
  
"So if I gave it to Snape and asked if he thought that Professor Flitwick was the perfect height, he would have to say yes, he gives the best-"  
  
"Parkinson, that is enough!" His cheeks were tinted a dark red; Pansy s cheeks matched. The rest of the class looked like they were going to burst into laughter. They didn't though. Snape would, without a doubt, give them a detention.  
  
"Class dismissed. And Parkinson, stay behind so I can give you a detention." Snape glared again.  
  
On his way out, Draco was smirking.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading this chapter. I don't need as much help as before for ideas (I have one in mind that would be cool), but every idea helps. I re-read last chapter and realized that I didn't do ALL of the people that I had wanted to. :( I hope that it satisfies you, though. This chapter was really fun to write.  
  
Thank-you:  
  
Ryo-chan: I loved the ideas that you gave me in your review. I tried to put them into my story. :) Also, thanks so much for being my beta-reader.  
  
Basilacticacid, ddz008, Scythe, and Koneko-chan: I am glad that you like my story. :O)  
  
Zeynel: I love seeing a shocked Dumbledore, too. I am glad that you like my story.  
  
NayNymic: I don't think that Dumbledore is going to interfere much, and I hope that this chapter answers your question about how Draco is going to get revenge. I 'm so happy that you reviewed.  
  
Dark Rose: I don't know if Ron will figure out, but that is a good idea. I'll keep it in mind. :O) Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Well, that's all really. Thanks soo much reviewers. Ideas are always welcome (just like reviews, chocolate, and good mystery novels), so feel free to leave one. :-D 


	10. Resolved Feelings

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Warnings: Slash is here in this chapter. There is a lot more violence than usual in this chapter, but not scary or gross violence. Uh... semi- infrequent cussing.  
  
Chapter Ten: Resolved Feelings  
  
Hermione was in the library studying. There was nothing new about that, but if someone looked very closely they would realize that her eyes weren't skimming the text. They were fixed on one word- swish. It wasn't as if this word was very important that made her gaze linger there. Actually, the word itself was pretty stupid. It wasn't as if you went around saying things like "Swish you" or "Holy Swish". Your probably wouldn't even use that word unless you were reviewing charms (which she was).  
  
She was lost in thoughts. Thoughts of Harry, thoughts of Draco, thoughts of Harry and Draco together and kissing. All of her thought were tied in an intricate knot. An almost impossible knot to sort out with many different tangles and loopholes.  
  
She shook her head and continued reading. After another five minutes she was stuck on another word. Irreversible. All of her actions were irreversible unless she went back in time. Harry and Draco kissing in the Astronomy tower, Harry and Draco being on speaking terms with each other, Harry and Draco working together. All of that was her fault. All of that was irreversible. Every moment of time was stuck on what happened. Everything she had ever done was recorded in a moment of time. Everything was irreversible.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the table she was studying at. She jumped, not expecting the unwelcome interruption.  
  
"Distracted, Hermione?" She looked up at Harry's smirking face.  
  
"Of course not. Are you daft? The N.E.W.T.S. are just around the corner. I'm studying!"  
  
"Sure you are, and I'm a hippogriff. I've been watching you a while, and you haven't even turned any pages. Actually, your eyes haven't even been moving." Harry smirked again. That look wasn't meant for his face. He was too innocent and kind to smirk like that. It was another irreversible thing, Harry's smirk. It had been recorded my time, and would always be there. It was her fault that he was smirking. If he and Draco hadn't been around each other, he wouldn't be using that look. It just wasn't meant for his face. Hermione's brows furrowed. Harry took notice.  
  
"Herm, are you in one of those moods?"  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Sometimes after you have been studying a while, you get really sulky."  
  
"I do not!" Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione sighed. He was right.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I came to tell you that it is time for dinner." He started towards the doors.  
  
"Harry, wait. I have something that I have been meaning to tell you. Ron and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow on a date. Draco offered to keep you company, and he seemed quite enthused about it." Harry turned around and smiled. "Will you take up his offer, or will you be going with us."  
  
"Oh, I'll stay. I wouldn't want to interfere. Besides, Draco needs company, too. I'll send him an owl as soon as dinner is finished."  
  
~~~  
  
Draco's room was cluttered with N.E.W.T.S. review papers, books, and incomplete essays. Although he was usually very aware of how tidy he was, his nerves (as of late) had been too frazzled for him to care. He was juggling schoolwork, Quidditch, Harry, experiments with the mist, and future career options all at the same time. It was a miracle that all of those were pretty stable (excluding, Harry). Harry would probably always be an unsure part of his life. Just as he was beginning to fantasize about Harry's lips moving against his own, a snowy white owl started to peck at the small and only available window to Slytherin. He let the bird in and it dropped a letter gracefully into his hands. He opened it and read.  
  
After he was finished there was a big and radiant smile on his face. He'd get to stay with Harry! This was his opportunity. There would be no mudblood to interfere this time. All of a sudden, there was a knock on his door. He tried to control his grinning face and clean up his room a bit, but before he was done, the door flew open to reveal Pansy.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy." Her tone was cold, and her eyes were narrowed into slits. She slowly and calculatingly walked towards Draco (who would never admit it, but was scared). After she was about a foot away from him, she stopped. He could see every color in her eyes and every bit of red that was splotched on her cheeks. Damn, she was angry.  
  
"I know that you had something to do with Monday." It was a whisper, but still sounded threatening.  
  
"Really? What gave you that idea?" Pansy growled, and a few more splashes of red appeared onto her face. It wasn't very flattering at all.  
  
"Malfoy, you bastard, I know you had something to do with it. People don't normally lose control of what they say!"  
  
"Maybe you should see Madame Pomphrey about it. Like you said, people don't normally lose control of what they say." There was a smirk on his face. He loved to annoy Pug-face. Speaking of her, Pansy was now beet-red. She was grinding her teeth and growling. Malfoy's gaze roamed over her features.  
  
"You would make the perfect pug, if only you had a little bit more hair. You've got the growling down, you look like one, and you're already a bitch." Pansy got even angrier. Nobody was supposed to mess with her like this imbecile had! Before Draco could react, Pansy slapped him right on the cheek. He stood there, shocked. Taking advantage of this, she scratched both of his cheeks before turning on her heels. Her robes billowed out behind her as she left. Draco was still standing with his hands on his face. He wasn't smirking anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry watched as Hermione and Ron stepped into the carriage that was going to Hogsmeade. After seeing that it pulled off successfully, he started to head back towards the school, back towards Draco. He smiled at the thought of his former rival. He could picture him clearly in his mind. From the whitish-blond wisps of hair all of the way down to the polished tips of his expensive Italian leather shoes. It was a funny thought; he had never seen Draco barefoot.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco was waiting nervously in the extra-credit potions room for Harry to arrive. He had decided to forego the normal school robes since it was a Saturday. He also wanted to look his best for Harry, who would hopefully become his boyfriend. The mere thought of Harry as his boyfriend made Draco's lips tingle and his cheeks flush.  
  
In an effort to cool off his pink face, he placed his cold hands on each cheek. Once they were placed on there, Draco winced. The cuts from Pansy's fingernails were still there. He hadn't wanted to explain anything to Madame Pomphrey last night. But if his cheeks scarred, he would have to ask Severus about a healing potion. Scars were absolutely not permitted on this Malfoy's face. They were pretty unattractive.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Draco jumped when the door slowly creaked open. He smiled when he saw Harry.  
  
"Hi, Potter."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hi, Potter," was the only greeting that Harry received when he walked into the room. It had a different tone than what usually came from the blonde's mouth. It had a soft and tender edge to it, rather than a harsh and sharp one. Harry liked the way that Draco said it.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy." This was accompanied by a small smile. He then looked around the room, uncomfortable with the stifling heat that had suddenly appeared.  
  
"Are we going to stay here the whole day?" To be honest Harry didn't want to be here. He was sick of the potions research.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. We could go to the Slytherin dorms or something, that is, if you want to." There was a long pause. Both boys were looking at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
Slowly, Harry said, "How exactly can I be in Slytherin territory, especially the common room and dorms? In case you haven't noticed, I'm the person that brought down the Slytherin idol." Draco glared. That was crossing the line.  
  
"For your information, not all Slytherins idolized him. You could have just said a polite no thanks instead of insulting my house!"  
  
"Well then, no thanks. I don't want to go there. What would all of the little first years think?" Harry smiled, still looking at the ground. The thought of going to the Slytherin dorms filled his head with all sorts of inappropriate things that Draco might want to do. He could picture a pale hand gliding across his torso going lower and lower... but right now wasn't the time to think about such things.  
  
"That's a lot better. I guess we could just go to the Astronomy tower. I'm sure that all of the snogging couples have temporarily relocated to Hogsmeade today."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione smiled when she saw Ron sitting next to her. She was doing a lot of smiling around him today, even though he had a strained look on his face. When he caught her staring, she gazed down towards their hands and blushed. Their hands were interesting. His hands were big and nice. Hers were petite and feminine. Their hands were so close together. Maybe she should try to hold hands; that is, if she didn't die of embarrassment beforehand.  
  
She looked back up at Ron and caught him staring. He quickly looked away. Hermione could see the tips of his ears turn a cute shade of red. She looked back down at their hands, and gently placed hers on top of his. She looked back up and saw into his clear blue eyes. She smiled again. Needless to say, they walked hand in hand on their way to Madame Puddifoot's coffee shop.  
  
When they entered they were greeted by a great deal of whispers from the other students. Their hands hadn't gone unnoticed. Most of the students were lamenting that they had lost the bet, but some were expressing their approval (or disapproval) of the pair. Both Hermione and Ron blushed at the scrutiny that they were receiving. They quickly made their way towards a cozy table located in the back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. A lady in casual dress walked over towards their table as they sat down.  
  
"Welcome to Madame Puddifoot's. My name is Mary, and I'll be your waitress today. I hope that you enjoy your refreshments. Here is the menu. The special today is hot chocolate for two with complimentary biscotti" Hermione and Ron blushed at the implication of the server's statement. The waitress continued as if she didn't notice their slight discomfort. "I'm sure that you two would really enjoy that selection... " She turned and headed back towards the kitchen, throwing a not-so-discreet wink towards the couple. The sickly sweet smell of her perfume lingered in the air for a few seconds.  
  
"Do you want to get that?" Ron had a strained look on his face, and he made a subtle coughing noise. Hermione noticed this. He obviously didn't want that.  
  
"Oh, Ron, we don't have to get it. We could just get separate coffee or hot chocolates. You can choose." Hermione offered him a smile, and squeezed his hand reassuringly underneath the table. It was his choice; after all, it was him who had asked her on the date.  
  
"That would be great, Herm." Ron seemed a bit relieved. After a few minutes of amiable conversation, Mary came back to the table asking. "Have you decided what you would like to order yet?"  
  
"Yes we have. We'll have two separate hot chocolates and two slices of your chocolate cake." Mary headed back towards the kitchens again. This was a cue to start another conversation.  
  
"What did Harry think when you told him about us?"  
  
"He was happy. Dra- erm- other people I told were happy for us, too."  
  
"That's good." There was a comfortable silence, broken only when Mary returned with their order. The conversation started up again.  
  
"So, what's Harry doing today, anyways? He didn't come to Hogsmeade with us." Ron took a sip of his drink.  
  
"He's just staying at the castle. He didn't mind us leaving him there. I'm pretty sure he can keep himself entertained."  
  
"That's great. I can do some things much more easily without him around." Ron gave her a quick kiss. "Just like that." Throughout the date, Ron had become more relaxed. After half of an hour, Ron paid one sickle and four nuts. The two lovebirds left the shop hand in hand, just like they came.  
  
~~~  
  
After arriving in the tower, Draco summoned a deck of exploding snap. After all, he needed something to do with Harry. After the fifth game lost, Draco decided to do something else that involved more use of your brain, rather than your luck. He could surely beat Harry at something like that.  
  
"I'm going to find something else to do." He got out his wand, ready to summon a chess set, but before he could mutter any sort of spell, Harry interrupted him.  
  
"You just don't want to play anymore because you keep losing. I bet you can't win." Draco put down his wand and huffed. Harry had an overly smug look on his face. Even though he got along with Malfoy now, it was still fun to insult him.  
  
"Actually, I don't get much pleasure out of playing this game. It is rather boring."  
  
"Ha, you can't admit it. You just don't like to lose at anything."  
  
"The game is pointless and it has no strategy at all. I don't like it. Who enjoys things exploding in their face?"  
  
"That is what makes the game so much fun, Malfoy. You are just a sore loser." Draco flushed a pale pink. He was infuriated.  
  
"Excuse me, but I graciously accept it when I have lost a game."  
  
"Really... then explain all of your Quidditch games against me, these recent games of Exploding Snap, and all of those other times you have been beaten by me at something." Draco's nostril's flared, and his cheeks turned even darker.  
  
"That's it, Potter! You have crossed the line!" Draco pounced on him in a flash, trying to wring his ugly neck. The nerve of Potter to say such things about him!  
  
The boys tumbled and rolled around the floor, panting and frustrated. Draco had the upper hand and he was trying to bring out Harry's knees. While Draco was in action, Harry tried to knee Draco in the stomach, but Draco punched him before he could do anything. It was a straight hit. While Harry was on his back writhing in pain, Draco straddled his hips and Harry was efficiently pinned to the cold floor. He was about to give a nasty blow to Harry's face when he stopped.  
  
Harry's eyes were squeezed shut, anticipating the waves of pain that were sure to come. They never did, and the only thing he could feel was Draco pinning him to the floor, although that wasn't such a bad feeling anymore. He opened his eyes a crack and saw Draco with an indefinable expression on his face. Before he could say anything, soft lips were lowered onto his. It was delicious, and he never wanted it to stop. He nudged his lips slowly against the Slytherin's; all of his anger had dissipated. Harry moved his hands to Draco's cheeks and felt something wet. He broke the kiss and looked into Draco's eyes before switching his gaze to the rest of his face. There were a lot of scratches with blood trickling out of the corners. Had he done that?  
  
"Draco, did I do this?" Draco closed his eyes when Harry gently brushed his fingertips over the scratches.  
  
"Oh, no you didn't. It was Pansy yesterday. I guess they opened up a bit during our little scuffle." Harry looked at them again before showering butterfly kisses on every scratch.  
  
"I'll kiss them better." Harry smiled softly before he placed his lips on Draco's again. His arms snaked around Draco's neck, and he began to kiss him with more intensity. Both of their eyes were closed in rapture. When they ran out of breath Draco lifted his head. Before they started kissing again he opened his sliver eyes. Harry's were still closed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"I like you a lot, and I wanted to know if you could possibly like me back." Green eyes snapped open, and were filled with many different emotions. Instead of an answer, Draco got a kiss bursting with love; a kiss that made him tingle all over. If he thought the kisses before were good, this would have to be paradise.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione decided to walk back to Hogwarts so that they could enjoy the snow-covered grounds and the crisp winter air. Sometimes carriages just didn't provide enough privacy. In the town, they kept public displays of affection to a minimum, only holding their hands, but after they had gotten out of the outskirts, they decided they could finally kiss.  
  
After a few minutes of kissing, the couple broke apart with a happy sigh. They didn't want to stop kissing, but it was a bit chilly outside. The warming spells cast throughout the castle looked very inviting at the moment. When they finally reached the Great Hall, Ron pulled Hermione towards the staircase leading to the common room, but Hermione had other plans. They were seventh years, after all. The younger students looked up to them.  
  
"Ron, we shouldn't go to the common room. The first and second years will see us. We can't set bad examples for the younger students!" Ron rolled his eyes, but after a small kiss he acquiesced to Hermione's suggestion. When they reached the steps leading up to the Astronomy Tower, they started to kiss again. About halfway up the staircase, the two were frustrated with trying to snog and climb the stairs at the same time; Ron picked up his girlfriend and continued. When he reached the top he opened the door as well as he could with Hermione in his arms. After the door was fully ajar, he slowed the kiss and looked into Hermione's chocolaty brown eyes, but then movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. When he saw what it was, he dropped Hermione on the floor.  
  
"Holy Shit." Ron wasn't sure if it was Harry or Malfoy that said this. Ron looked between the two boys a few times (both were flushed and guilty looking) before he promptly passed out. Hermione offered the two boys a stern look.  
  
"Those kisses better have been an experiment for the mists."  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: I am really sorry that this took so long for me to 'publish.' I now it's going to sound like I'm making excuses, but I have been on vacation, then I had camp, and I had to finish up my summer assignment. I didn't have ANY free weeks this summer. :( I'm sorry.  
  
I also am really sorry about the fact that this story is going to be coming to an end soon. It can't go on forever. There will probably be one or two more chapters. I'll take suggestions on how they should go.  
  
Thanks soo much to the people that reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it, and in all honesty, this is really the first story that I have ever written that got a lot of response from the readers. I still get excited when I get reviews.  
  
Also, the whole Pansy and Draco confrontation was bound to happen. It's not like she's just accept that Draco placed a hex on her... or at least I don't THINK she would accept it.  
  
Please review. :O) I'll be forever indebted. 


	11. Closure

Unforgettable Fire  
  
First of all, I would like to say that this took waaaay too long for me to update and that I am soo sorry. I feel so bad about it, and I promise that on other stories I will update more frequently. Thanks for all the support even though I haven't been writing very steadily!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.  
  
Warnings: Not much in this chapter... just a bit of kissing, but for those opposing slash, don't read!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Closures and Epilogues  
  
The next day Harry woke up to the sounds o an extremely irritated Ron. He carefully peeked out of his bed curtains, scared of what was to come. Judging from Ron's reaction yesterday, he wasn't too happy about who Harry was seeing. Ron was pacing around the small dormitory and mumbling obscenities underneath his breath. Neville, Dean, and Seamus weren't here to save him.  
  
As the redhead came closer to the bed, Harry quickly retreated back into the curtains, careful not to make any more noise than necessary. Ron didn't' hear him, so he had a few minutes to think of what he could possibly say. He could picture the disaster now. Ron would yell at him about it for sure. At the mental image of a screaming Ron, Harry paled. This dilemma could not be good for his friendship.  
  
Slowly, he moved back to a laying down position so that he could contemplate the situation. Yesterday he had been avoiding Ron at all costs after the kiss. The Talk would be harsh, but it would still be better to get it out of the way before potions on Monday, when Draco would be in the same room as both of them. After listening to Ron's grumbling a few minutes more, Harry faked a loud yawn. The second the sound left his mouth, his red curtains were flung open to reveal an equally as red Ron. Even his freckles seemed to be a rosy color.  
  
"Meet me in the common room. Now." He turned around and stormed angrily out of the dorm, leaving Harry to himself. He haphazardly threw on a shirt and jeans before rushing into the common room. Taking too long would only make Ron angrier. To Harry's relief, Hermione was sitting next to Ron wither her hand loosely held in his. Hermione was usually beneficial to have around in an argument; she was a good mitigator. Maybe he would be okay, after all. He cleared his throat, and sat down in one of the cushy chairs that frequented the Gryffindor common room. An uneasy silence followed. Harry was starting to crack. Would they ever say anything? He was getting more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by.  
  
"Good morning, Ron." It was a start. At least it wasn't completely silent anymore. But, unfortunately, that was not a good way to start this particular conversation. Before Harry had a chance to start explaining himself, the crazy psychopath known as Ronald Weasley was upon him in full force.  
  
"Don't you 'good morning, Ron' me! Do you know what I saw yesterday? I think I'm scarred for life!" Harry knew perfectly well what Ron had seen, and it still embarrassed him.  
  
"Ron, calm down. You promised me that this conversation would be civilized." Harry felt relief flow through him when Hermione cut in. Maybe he would be able to tell the whole story without being castrated.  
  
"Well, D-draco and I are dating now, or at least I think we are." Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Er... actually, I have no idea where our relationship stands right now. We haven't really talked since yesterday." His cheeks were bright red. He hoped they were together. That would be really nice.  
  
"WHAT?!? How can you not be sure if you are together with the git or not? If my eyes are going to suffer through seeing you two snogging and groping each other, then you damn well better be boyfriends!" There was a vein pulsing on Ron's forehead. Hermione let out a barely audible gasp.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! You will apologize to Harry this instant! That was completely uncalled for!" Hermione looked offended at what Ron had said. That was no way to treat your best friend, no matter what the situation.  
  
"Apologize for what? Oh, Harry, I am so dreadfully sorry that my eye sockets were burned to a crisp when I saw you and that Slytherin ass kissing yesterday. It was never my intention to be scarred for life!" The sarcasm was dripping off of Ron's statement. Hermione was throwing him a frosty stare, and Harry was starting to get a bit peeved. He tried not to let it show in his actions. If it did, it could only lead to more tension between him and Ron.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry-"  
  
"You'd better be! Actually, you should be the sorriest man alive at the moment! My eyes are still hurting!" If Harry was trying to hide his anger before, he wasn't anymore. The last comment from Ron had made him snap. Ron's words were really grating on his nerves.  
  
"I'm not sorry that you had to see me and Draco kissing! Right now, I'm sorry that you are so closed minded and that you can't accept it like a good friend would. Hermione has been so supportive of me throughout all of this, and all you can think about is yourself and how you are 'scarred'! I've had to go through much worse than what you are going through right now, and if you can't accept that I am Draco's boyfriend, then I suggest that you go find a new friend because I refuse to be miserable because of you! I am not going to be alone for you, Ron, even if you are my best friend!" Ron was absolutely flabbergasted; his face was pale and he looked shaken. Harry was very proud of himself, and Hermione was beaming at him. After a few minutes of shocked silence, Ron finally said something.  
  
"So, how did you and the ferret get together anyway?" Ron was trying his hardest not to be nauseated at the thought.  
  
~~~  
  
The trio walked to breakfast afterwards with all hard feelings gone. Hermione and Ron were proudly holding hands and smiling at each other, while Harry was off in his own little world with Draco running through his thoughts. They walked in and sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked across the Great Hall at his boyfriend with a sloppy grin on his face. Draco quickly smiled back, trying to not draw attention to the two of them.  
  
After a few minutes of quiet chatting between all of the students of Hogwarts, many owls started to flutter in. An owl landed in front of Harry with an impatient look on its face. He recognized it as the owl that Draco used. He quickly untied the letter and opened the envelope. He instantly recognized the flowing cursive as Draco's.  
  
--- Harry-  
  
Come see me in the astronomy tower today after lunch so that we can discuss some things. This time don't bring Hermione, though. I'll see you later.  
  
Love, Draco  
  
---  
  
Harry was already looking forward to his meeting. After breakfast, he went to his dorms to finish all of his weekend assignments. He knew he wouldn't be having any free time tonight. He hoped that they would be able to finish the research for the ingredient so that he and Draco could (finally) have some privacy from Hermione. He was already anticipating another kiss from Draco.  
  
As the hours ticked by, Harry became more nervous. What if Draco wanted to see him to tell him that it was a mistake? That would be horrible, and Harry knew he would never live it down. After wrapping up his Transfiguration homework, Harry went to lunch. He glanced across the hall and was relieved to see Draco smiling at him. Maybe there was hope yet.  
  
He quickly ate his lunch; he wanted to see Draco as soon as possible. After he was finished he mumbled an excuse to Hermione and Ron about studying and headed towards the Astronomy Tower. As he opened the door he was greeted by a smiling Draco, and as the other boy moved towards him, Harry had to catch his breath. He felt a blush rising on his cheeks.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Draco placed a warm kiss on the corner of his mouth before continuing. "I've been looking forward to seeing you alone all day." He kissed Harry fully on the lips, and Harry had no trouble returning the gesture eagerly. After a couple minutes of heaven, the two broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.  
  
"Me, too, Draco." Harry smiled. He was so happy. And to think, just a while ago he was worried about Draco wanting to break up with him. He leaned in for another kiss. He could kiss Draco for hours, and that was just what he did.  
  
~~~  
  
About thirty minutes before dinner, Harry walked into the common room with a big smile on his face. He had just had a wonderful time with Draco, and he knew that there would probably be many more wonderful times to come. As he walked in, Ron looked up from his game of chess with Seamus. Noting his appearance, he started to speak.  
  
"Hey, Harry... do I even want to know?" A smile from the brunette told Ron exactly what the answer was, and there was no further questioning. Harry went over to one of the couches in the common room and plopped down by Hermione. She looked at him, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Did you have fun with Draco?" He blushed a rosy color.  
  
"Actually, I did, and he told me to tell you that tonight we will be experimenting again just because we are so close to actually getting the mist."  
  
"I trust you two have had practice." Harry blushed again. Hermione was really enjoying herself.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked beside Hermione on the way down to the cold dungeons. When they reached the door to the extra credit room, Harry knocked twice softly. The door slowly opened to reveal an excited looking Draco. There were many bubbling cauldrons on the tables that the extra credit potions room had.  
  
"Hey, Potter." He smiled at Harry, showing that he was joking around, and then he slowly brushed his lips against the other boy's. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, while Hermione's excited look quickly turned to one of impatience.  
  
"Not now, Draco. We have research to do." Draco scowled at her, and started to kiss Harry again, this time looking directly at Hermione. After a bit, he stopped.  
  
"Why not? It is part of the research, isn't it?" He smirked. It was Hermione's turn to scowl. Harry had a smile on his face.  
  
"You have to admit that Draco has a point there, Herm." Harry's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Fine! Go ahead and kiss each other! But your mists better fuse next time! It seems as if you have had enough 'practice' at the kissing part!" Both of the boys rolled their eyes, used to these sorts of reactions from Hermione. There were a few minutes of silence, and then out of nowhere Hermione clapped her hands. "Well, we might as well get to work!" She gave Harry and Draco both a meaningful look, but there were too busy staring at each other to notice it. After a few more seconds she cleared her throat. That broke Draco out of his stupor.  
  
"Oh yes, research," he mumbled. He then proceeded to walk over to Harry and kiss him. It was sweet and passion-filled at the same time, and left him wanting more. Hermione felt like a voyeur as she watched them circle their arms around each other when their kiss became more intense. Harry and Draco were completely lost in each other, their hands were starting to wander to naughty places.  
  
"Harry! Draco! There is actually a point to this little snog besides your raging teenage hormones!" The kiss became a bit tamer, and then it stopped. Two voices murmured 'calidus nebulus' at the exact same time, as if they were sharing a mind. And then there were the mists, except this time it was only one mist glowing a bright white. It was so bright that it lit every corner of the dark room with its soft glow. It felt warm when Hermione quickly bottled it up for further experimentation.  
  
~~~  
  
The following weeks the trio tested and ran many different experiments on the flask of the mists, and, as Draco had predicted, it proved to be a very powerful catalyst towards most potions. They recorded their research, and handed it in to Professor Snape for further analysis (it was only so much students could test). He concluded the same thing that the three did, and sent in the information to the ministry under their names.  
  
The mists became known as 'essence of passion' and are commonly used in potions around the world.  
  
Harry Potter became a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (and a very good one at that). He and Draco Malfoy dated on and off for many years before finally settling down with each other in Hogwarts.  
  
Draco Malfoy became a Potion's master, and after Snape retired he was the teacher at Hogwarts. He invented many other potions and became known as one of the greatest potions masters of the times.  
  
Hermione Granger became the first muggleborn Minister of Magic, and spread her ideas of equality amongst all wizards. She married Ronald Weasley, and had 5 children, all with red, bushy hair.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay... I didn't know how to wrap it up, and I feel like it's about time that I give you the concluding chapter. I know it sucks, and I am sooooooo sorry. I feel so bad about the ending.  
  
I would like to thank everyone for their support throughout the writing of this story, and I would especially like to thank my beta.  
  
Love you lots, Marsky 


End file.
